Saving the princess
by starflow.22
Summary: When Ulquiorra returns through Orihime's dream,she starts to slowly lose her sanity. Ichigo,now forced to fight the enemy once more,will have to risk everything for the ones he wants to protect. Old enemies appear...what are their true intentions? Will they together be able to stop the upcoming catastrophe? IchiHime,hints of RenRuki. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

** Soo,dear readers,here's my very first fanfiction! I used to make some drabbles and shorter stories in the past,but this is the first time I've tried to make something like this! Just to say,I'm an undeveloped writer,so critics (polite ones!) and comments (as well as ratings and reviews) are more than welcome. For now,enjoy the story! ;)**

Chapter 1

Orihime was standing alone in the middle of the white hallway. As she turned around,the realization came: she knew this place. Las Noches. But how? It's been almost two years after Aizen's defeat. And yet... If this is a dream,then it's too freaking realistic. She took a step forward. Was anybody there? What was she wearing anyway? It wasn't her pajamas... It was an arrancar uniform. The same one she wore when she was imprisoned. Now pretty shaken up,Orihime continued walking down the hall. Still nothing. Nobody. It was so quiet...and then she heard _it_. Slow,but quite loud steps,like the person _wants _to signalize its presence to her. And then she saw _him._ He was walking ever so easily,like she doesn't concern him. The look in his eyes was cold with a neutral face. She stopped as drops of cold sweat formed on her forehead. Her breathing got shallow,and her heart almost popped out of her breasts. Taking one insecure step back,she fell on the ground. How was she so scared? It was a stupid,stupid dream after all...but why? He didn't say anything until he came so close to her and offered her a hand. She grabbed it,got up and quickly pulled it away so he doesn't notice that it's shaking. He looked her. „What are you doing here,_woman_?" he asked with his cold voice. Ulquiorra. Orihime wanted to run away,but her body wouldn't move,like every time when she felt his presence.

„I...don't know..."she muttered quietly,more to herself then to him. „Don't know? After two years,bringing out ghosts of the past? Maybe you missed me?" he asked in his cold voice,but with evocative tone. He then pulled his sword and pointed it to her chest. She standed back a bit,still to afraid to move. „Maybe we,maybe I left some influence? And you weren't aware of that. Maybe deep down in your soul...you're still Aizen-sama's prisoner." Inoue was shocked. That wasn't true. Kurosaki-kun saved her. She wasn't...there anymore. She was free. So why did she felt so helpless?

„No..."she said. Ulquiorra looked in her eyes. „No."she said once again. „I'm not your prisoner. You're dead. Kurosaki -kun...Ichigo...saved me!"she yelled,now more confident. „Oh really? I'm dead? I guess you need a reminder of what exactly happened that day." He said and grabbed her shoulder. He saw that his other arm was thinner and weaker,like that day... He opened some kind of portal,similar to Garganta ,and threw her into it. Next thing she knew,she was there...He was fading away,as she tried to grab his hand one last time. But the picture was different. The ashes reformed and regenerated into a small,fragile form. „Do you know now?"he asked. „I'm back. And this is only the beginning until I return. And then,not even Kurosaki will be able to withstand will. Until then,I send you some of my comrades." He said and evaporated once again. This time the whole scenario evaporated and Inoue was back in the corridor. She collapsed to the ground. Whatever this was,it was real. She knew it was Ulquiorra,there was no mistaking it. As few tears dripped from her eyes,she heard a hellish noise from down the hall. Those where hollow screams. She barely stood up as she saw a whole horde rushing to her. „Santen Kesshun!" she screamed as the yellow shield that was protecting her started to break. Just one more second...Shield broke in a thousand tiny pieces and hollows attacked Orihime. She was trampled by them. It was an never ending agony.

. . .

„Inoue! Inoue!INOUE,WAKE UP!" Ichigo was yelling as he tried to wake up Orihime. He came to her apartment as soon as he felt the sudden increasing of her reiatsu. When he got there,she was screaming and turning around on the floor. Her face was a pure expression of fear and pain.

„Aaaah! No! No! You're lying! Get away!"she started screaming maniacally as she kicked Ichigo. He just squezed her into a firm hug, gently whispering:"Ssh,it's okay,you're awake,shhh...I'm here,you're okay...It was just a dream..." „Kurosa..aaki-k..kun"she mumbled as she cried. She was shivering. All of a sudden,she pushed herself from his hug and said with a frail voice:"It wasn't a dream. It was..._him._"she especially expressed that word as she continued „He isn't dead. He sent hollows after me. He...he is going for the Soul Society,for you...everyone...He's even worse. He's a _monster._" She cried again as her voice broke down. Ichigo quietly hugged her again. Even when they came back from Hueco Mundo,he never saw her like that. Whatever it is,it's not harmless. It's hurting Orihime and he will stop it. But what is it? Aizen? No,he's imprisoned. Grimmjow? Could be. But he knew a certain someone left the biggest imprint on Inoue. And that was...Ulqiuorra.

**Yay,Ulqiuorra's back,meaner and tougher (lol)! Maybe I'll change some facts for the sake of the story,so please don't mind. Anyway,rate and review,it means a world to me! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello! I'm back with a *drumroll* - second chapter! It's not much longer than the first,but I intend on making them a bit longer as they pass. And in here,I will introduce- an OC! Dammit,already spoilin' the fun XD. Well,I guess it isn't much of a spoiler anyway.-_- Well,go on now,read!;) And don't forget to rate and review! Constructive critics would be helpful since I'm still an undeveloped writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story and the OC.**

Chapter 2

Next morning,Ichigo was still in Inoue's apartment. After calming her and putting her to bed,he was tensely thinking about her dream. Or was it a dream? Maybe it was a broadcasted message? If it was,how many more will come? While he was wondering around the living room, Inoue woke up and entered the room. „Orihime! You should rest!" he jumped. „I'm fine. Just having a headache,though.",she replied. „Inoue...Was it Ulquiorra?" he asked. „Yeah.",she whispered. For a moment,she looked so fragile and tiny,that Ichigo just ran to her and hugged her again. „Don't worry. Everything will be fine.",he whispered as pressed in a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled and buried her face into his chest. For a few moments,they were standing there,saying nothing. „Do you want some coffe?" she asked while gripping out of his embrace. „I guess I could use some. But let me make it,and you go shower or something.",he said and gived her a warm smile. Orihime slightly blushed. Even now,when they were officialy dating for almost a year,she was still a bit shy about it. Ichigo went to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. As he waited for water to boil,he looked at the time. It was half past seven. It was Saturday,so he planned to go to Urahara. He could know something about this. As he saw the water boiling,he finished the coffe,and placed two cups on the table. He also put some pastries and butter. He heard Inoue humming from the bathroom. He smiled. She was strong. Her difficult past left her to become the person she is today,the person he was in love with. She walked into the kitchen wearing light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Finally,she looked as always,calm and smiling. „Inoue...",Ichigo started with a more serious tone,"I think we should head to Urahara's shop as soon as we're done." „I know."she replied as a regretful shadow flew over her face. Ichigo looked at her questioningly,but she just smiled again. Although,her eyes weren't smiling anymore...

„Urahara-san!" Ichigo shouted as soon as he and Orihime entered the shop. A man in white hat with green stripes and a green kimono walked out of the back room. „Oh,if it isn't Kurosaki-san and Inoue-san! What brings you this fine morning?"he greeted them with a smile. Inoue smiled back as she mumbled good morning. „We have...sort of a problem" ,she said. The man face changed into a serious one as he took them in the back of the shop. As they sat around the small table and Ururu gave them tea,he asked: „So,what's the problem?" „Inoue,tell him.",Ichigo encouraged Orihime and she started talking. After a detailed descripticion of the event,Urahara just nodded and frowned: „That is indeed a problem. But,Inoue-san,are you sure that wasn't just a dream?" „I know it sounds crazy,but I...could _feel _him. I had nightmares before and I know this isn't one." Nighmares? Now Ichigo frowned,creating that expression that was always glued on him. She never once told him about them. „Urahara-san. He's back. I don't know how or why. I just...know.",Inoue added and shivered. Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting look. „For now,I can't say anything. I guess we'll have to wait a few days and see if anything happens. Until then,I can't contact Soul Society and ask for help.",Urahara stated. „What? You're telling me we're just going to wait until that bastard knocks at our doors?",Ichigo nervously asked. His patience was at its peak. „Kurosaki-san...Understand that we are in the dark right now. We need more evidence." „That's bullshit! What if Inoue gets hurt?" he angrily replied. „But would you let that happen?" Urahara asked. In a few moments everything was silent. „I wouldn't. But...I just can't wait if something bad could happen to Orihime." „I understand. Now,the best would be for you to watch Inoue-san." Ichigo nodded and got up,ready to leave. Orihime followed him quietly. Right before they came out,Urahara shouted: „Kurosaki-san,Inoue-san! If something happens,be here immediately!", They both nodded and waved as they left the shop. As they were returning to Inoue's apartment,a beeping sound came from Ichigo's pocket. But even without his combat pass,he would definitely notice the hollow's presence. Because,right above them was a crack in the sky...the Menos Grande have appeared.

. . .

In the dark main room of Las Noches where standing two figures. One was observing the sky above them,while the other,tinier,was walking toward to it.

„Ulquiorra-sama?" A small girl voice called. „What is, Hira?" he coldly asked tiny arrancar in front of him. Shee was wearing a standard arrancar uniform. The leftover of her mask was covering the right side of her face,and it was white with three black stripes right under the eye that was completely black. Her curly blonde hair was falling freely down her back and always fluttered like a cape when she moved. „You sent twenty Menos after that girl. Why?" „That's the only way she would remember." „Remember what?" Hira was persistent. „The reason why she's still alive." „Does it have to do something with you,Ulquiorra-sama?" „Only partially. That woman is of outmost importance to..._Aizen-sama_." Hira shivered at the mention of the shinigami who once was their leader. „Is that all,Hira?" Ulquiorra asked,but Hira knew it wouldn't be wise to bother him anymore. She quickly bowed and with a quick salutation walked out of the room. _Man,he's definitely not the one to bother. _She thought of what she just heard. She knew about that human girl why she was in Hueco Mundo. Then she was just created. Now,she's one of Ulquiorra-sama's fraccion. But something bugged her._ Why're they still holding onto that order even when Aizen's dead or imprisoned? _To her,it seemed meaningless to mingle in the past and hold onto something that's over...So,whas it over anyway?

**Oooh,more complications! I apologize for any mistakes! I could say that in the next chapter I'll definitely add more...erm...lenght? And more action,too! Rate and review,and then get yourself a big ice cream!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter!*yay* I have to say,the story is going far different than I thought it would! Improvisation,what can I say? And I got the very first review (thanks,Jubee-chan!) and first two followers! Well,everything worked out so that I can publish a chapter every day or two... Anyway,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm obviusly not talented enough!**

Chapter 3

Even before the first Menos completely got out from the hole,Ichigo could see that his eyes are pointed toward a special target- Orihime. He pressed the combat pass onto his chest and changed into his shinigami form. Since his trainig with the fullbringers and getting his powers restored,it consisted of a regular shihakusho,a red sword strap and black bandages on hands. „Just wait here,I'll take care of him.",he told her as he grabbed his sword and dashed to the hollow. With one powerful swing,he cracked his head wide open. But instead of disappearing into thin air,like it should,the Menos reformed into five more separate hollows. Ichigo was stunned with this sudden event,but soon realized what this meaned. Now,there's five hollows after Orihime! She saw what happened and as cold sweat drained down her back,stood there paralysed. „Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he used shunpo to take her right before the hollows grabbed her. As he put her to the ground a few hundred metres away,he heard a zapping noise. Bright red light blocked his sight. Cero! But he killed the Gillian! Unless...there was more of them. Grabbing Orihime and using shunpo once again to get away,his doubts were confirmed. The crack in the sky was even bigger now and a large number of Menos were pushing to get out. As soon as they did,their attention was glued to Orihime and . He needed to use it...otherwise,they won't be able to get away. „Bankai!"he shouted as his reiatsu bursted. _Dammit,I hope I won't attract more of this bastards._ „Inoue,hold on!"he said to her while grabbing her hand and holding her tightly,as he shunpoed the fastest he could to Urahara's shop. He needed to get her to safety. For a moment,he noticed her strange behaviour. She didn't say a word (okay,so she was scared),but she had that look in her eyes...that he couldn't describe. It was so distant,so..._cold._ His mind froze as he saw her eyes. The next thing he saw in them was a flashed like a ray of white light that stabbed him. The next thing,they were flying within the red impact. His eyes widened in shock as he saw at least ten Ceros from all directions that were pointed to them. In a second,he pulled out his hollow mask,flaring with reiatsu. „Getsuga...TENSHO!" he shouted as he sent out an attack to negate the Ceros. For a moment,the two forces colided,both with tremendous strenght and force,causing to send waves of wind from the point of collision. „Santen Kesshun!" he saw a bright yellow shield around them. But it was weak,almost fading. As the getsuga broke the Ceros and splitted five Menos in half,he felt relief. But then,in and instant,the relieve was changed with pure horror. There was still five Menos around,ready to shoot a Cero! „Getsuga..."he started but then a bright red rays of death plummeted to him and Orihime. Almost barely,he saw that even more Menos joined them. „Orihime!"he shouted as he threw himself in front of her,trying to protect her. Firing one more getsuga tensho,that was consumed by the united Cero and putting Tensa Zangetsu in a blocking position..._I won't die here,_a ray of determination crossed his mind._ Not when I still have to protect her. Not now. _Those where his last thoughts as the red death embraced them,easily shattering Santen Kesshun,and engulfing them both in its deadly redness. As soon as he felt the force pushing him away and burning him alive,he knew it was over.

. . .

„Hira Nergaja! Long time,no see,little one!" she heard a familiar voice calling her while she was returning to her chamber. She turned around,but saw no one in the hallway. She knew the voice,but she hasn't heard it in a very long time...about 2 years. When she turned around,her eyes widened in shock. He was standing by one of the white pillars. And looking at her with his smugly smile. She remembered. „You...Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez!" „Well,obviously.",he nervously said. „So,you didn't die,after all?"she asked. „If it weren't for you,I wouldn't be here today. But don't expect my gratitude, 37!" She looked at him angrily. Even though she was only the thirty-seventh,she was almost at an Espada level. That's why she always earned the chance to go on missions. When she was returning from one,she met him. Well, maybe not,because she knew who he is_. He was just outside the walls of Las Noches,like someone left him there to die. She just couldn't abandon someone who's dying like that,so she approached him. She tore her hakama almost over the knee and tied the fabric around the gigantic wound to stop the bleeding. He was barely conscious. „Who are you?" he asked. „Hira Nergaja."she replied. „Are you...here to finish me?",he asked like its nothing unusual. „No,you idiot."she said as his eyes widened. „I'm here to help." „What's your number?",he asked. „Thirty...seven",she answered and blushed like a tomato. „You shouldn't talk. Just be calm."she quickly added. „Hit the nerve,eh?"he provoked her. Blushing to the point where a normal human (or arrancar) being can't blush anymore,she looked away. Arrogant bastard! „You know,I was left here to die. If they find out that you helped me,you might get hurt. Not that I care,just saying.",he said seriously. „Why? Who did this to you?" she asked with disbelief in her voice. „Ulquiorra. Beware of him. He and Aizen...Always have something up their sleeve." ,he said and closed his eyes. His breathing became lighter,calmer. „Grimmjow!" she yelled as she shaked him. „Calm down,you crazy bitch! I'm just sleeping!"he barked at her while she was stunned. „Who knows how much I have left",he said with a sight. Hira stayed there for a little longer,but eventually left. She never heard of him again._ Until now. Now,he was standing right next to her. „So,what did I miss?" he asked her. „And where's Aizen? I'd like to have a word with that bastard!" _He doesn't know anything,_a quick though flew through her mind. „He is...I'm not sure. A substitute shinigami,Kurosaki Ichigo defeated him." Grimmjow's face became dark. „So,who's in charge of this place now?" he asked. „I believe you can guess. It's Ulquiorra-sama."

„Are you fucking kiddding me? That means..."his face looked like he's in deep thought. „Where's that human girl? Ori-something?" he asked her as he grabbed her shoulders. „I... She...She's in the Human world." Hira mumbled. „So they probably resorted to the last option." Grimmjow sighted. He looked like he's going to tear the walls. „We must go to the Human world.",he said while Hira widened her eyes in surprise. „I have some old friends to visit",Grimmjow said and clenched his fist.

. . .

_Am I dead? Where's Orihime? _Ichigo though to himself. He was lying on the ground,his skin burned and his robes completely torned. He could fell Tensa Zangetsu in his arm. There was some icy and unknown reiatsu all over the place. But...Where was Orihime? Bright white light was blinding him. He looked to the place where it came from and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Orihime...and the bright light was _her._

. . .

Back in the dark main room, Ulquiorra was standing and looking at the events from the monitor. _Everything is going as expected. Now,let's proceed to the second part of the plan._

**I don't know why I introduced Grimmjow...I guess I felt like it XD Rate and review,thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah,chapter 4 is in the house ;))) I had a sort-of-writher's-block,but I still managed to pull it out. I hope you'll like it!**

**P.S. I don't own Bleach,it belongs to Kubo-sama!**

Chapter 4

_Orihime? What the hell..._Ichigo was confused. That glow in her eyes completely consumed her body. Every hollow that came near it,instantly evaporated. He could feel Orihime's changed reiatsu,now much more powerful and colder. He was surprised with the sudden strength of it. If he had to compare it to something it would definitely be with bankai. But as soon that though crossed his mind,the light that engulfed her suddenly disappeared. It compressed in a dense swirling circle around her and then just evaporated as the mist. As the white smoky tentacles evaporated in thin air,a gentle yellow light formed around her for a moment. Then it suddenly broke and she collapsed on the ground. „Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to get up. His legs were weak and wounded. With shaky and slow steps he came to her. Falling to his knees,he could see that she is barely conscious. „Kurosaki-kun..." she gasped. „Inoue...are you okay?" he asked her while holding her hand. He looked at her. The worst thing she endured was a ripped shirt. He looked in her eyes. They were back to normal,without anything strange. He felt relief. „I'm...okay",she said and took a deep breath. She slowly closed her eyes. „I'm tired"she whispered. „Then rest. Everything will be okay." Ichigo said and gently stroked her beautiful,auburn hair. The words he said seemed to comfort her,but Ichigo knew this was far from ok. He took a look around. Where she stood was a big hole in the pavement. That force she used wiped out at least five Menos at once and a big number of regular hollows. But,whatever it was,it was gone. He couldn't feel it in her reiatsu,or anywhere nearby. He turned around. Two familiar figures where standing there: Ishida,the Quincy,and Sado (Chad),the Fullbringer. They quickly ran toward them. „Kurosaki! What happened?" Ishida asked. „It's not the time for talking now. Help me carry Inoue to Urahara's shop." Ichigo replied as he stood up. He was feeling a bit better,so he grabbed Orihime. „Wait,Ichigo.", Chad quickly said and gently took Orihime in his giant hands. „I'll carry Inoue,and Ishida will help you. That's the fastest way." Ichigo had no choice than to agree: in his state,he wouldn't be able to carry her. „Let's go,Kurosaki.",Ishida said and walked away with him. Sado was following them to the shop. It took them about ten minutes. When they came in,Urahara was waiting for them. „Kurosaki-san,please go to the back room so I can heal your wounds. Chad,please carry Inoue too." „But I'm okay,she's more..." Ichigo protested. „I believe she's just asleep. You,on the other hand, have multiple serious burns and cuts. Now,please,proceed.",he strictly said as he himself went to the room. Ichigo just nodded and followed him and Chad who was carrying the sleeping Orihime. Once they were in the room, Urahara asked Chad to exit the room for a while and have some tea with Ishida while they wait. He just said 'okay' and got out. As Urahara healed Kurosaki's burns he asked: „What happened?" Ichigo looked a him. His look was concentrated at Inoue for a second and then back to Ichigo. „I don't know. While we were returning to Orihime's apartment,a Menos Grande appeared. At first I though there was just that one,so I cracked his head open. But,he just decomposed to five other hollows. And they started attacking Inoue. Then,more Menos came. There was a lot of them and they all instantly started to move toward Inoue. In a moment,we where incircled and they started firing Ceros. I got some of them with Getsuga Tensho,but barely. The second Cero got us. It was terribly strong. It blew me away few metres. I lost consciousness for a moment,but when I gained it back,she was there...glowing."

„Inoue? How?" Urahara curiously asked. „Some strong reiatsu encircled her. It affected the hollows,they all vanished,even some that were pretty distant." Ichigo said. „And what then?" Urahara asked. „When they were gone,it concentrated around her like its going to explode,but then it also vanished into thin air. For a moment,she was just standing there,but then she collapsed." Ichigo answered and shook his head.

„Urahara-san...it has to be something with that dream of hers,I'm sure." He said quiet,but his voice was boiling with rage. „I believe it does. And if what you said is true,then its obvious that the enemy wants to use her again."

„Could it have something,other than Ulquiorra, with Aizen?" Ichigo asked with doubt. „There could be a chance. But you know that he was closed for eternity two years ago. Right now,he can't do anything.", Urahara though out loud.

„And what should we do now,Urahara-san?"

„Now? Now we wait for Inoue to wake up. Her body suffered a big amount of exhaustion and she has to rest in order to function. Right now,she's in a coma that her body triggered so she can rest. When she wakes up,we should hear what she has to say and then send you both to Soul Society."

„So for now,we wait." Ichigo sighted.

„Yes."

. . .

A Cero was flashing toward Orihime and Ichigo. She was scared,terrified. But,the whole time everything felt...so distant. Like Kurosaki-kun wasn't by her side,putting his life in order to protect her,like the Menos didn't follow them and now,like they won't kill them. She felt...cold. Indescribable coldness jolted her whole body and mind,as she stood up and pushed Ichigo away. Unaware of her strength,she pushed him few meters away. She looked up to the red rays. They were so slow,so weak. She could feel her reiatsu rise up,covering her in a dense,white shield. But she couldn't ignore the fact that this wasn't her. What were this powers? They were so unlike hers that they seemed..._implanted into her._ That thought shook her up,and she suddenly became aware of the danger. Ichigo was in danger! She raised her hand in the direction of the Cero: it instantly evaporated,along with every hollow in the area. But instead of disappearing,the white reiatsu _consumed them._ When every hollow from the area was gone,she felt the overpowering force surrounding her,swirling and pulsing around her in a tinier,circle-like formation. It was both beautiful and terrible: the feeling of raw power,but also the cognition that this power is suffocating her. It was just too much. The pain was horrible,like a thousand spears slashing through her heart. And the pain became worse and worse with every moment that the circle grew smaller. Unable to scream in agony,Inoue was just able to wait until the ball of energy exploded. Well,it didn't look like an explosion,more like it was floating away. But it felt like an explosion:both painful and painless,both imprisoning and freeing. I was like someone tore a seal off her and all the feelings and colors just splashed like a tsunami through the hole. It lasted for a moment,but then,the mist disappeared. Orihime suddenly felt tiredness. It was terrible,like she hadn't slept for years. All she could do was to collapse and with her last awake moments to see Ichigo running toward her. He said something. She answered,not knowing anything. But it didn't matter. She just closed her eyes and surrendered to her dreams. And dreams were only the beginning...

. . .

„So,you're saying that she's going to..."she heard voices outside of her cell in Hueco Mundo. They were muffled,but she could hear some things if she pressed herself by the door. „Yes,in a couple of days...Aizen's almost done with it,ya know.",the other voice replied. She strained her ears to hear better. She could recognize the voices. First one was Ulquiorra,and the second one...She heard his voice a few times. It was Gin Ichimaru,the former captain. What were they talking about? „Should we tell her?" Ulquiorra asked. „Nah,it's much better if she doesn't know." Gin replied and chuckled. „Even now,I bet she's listening to what we're sayin'." „Humans..."Ulquiorra sighted. „Anyway,I should be going,ya' know Aizen gets nervous without me." Gin said slyly and walked away. Orihime closed her eyes as she heard his light,drifting steps. _Not telling me? What? _She was wondering. Suddenly,the door opened as Ulquiorra walked in. Not noticing her,he stumbled and fell over landing on her head. „What the...? So you were listening,after all.",he coldly said while getting up. She was still sitting there,rubbing her felt a mix of embarrassment,fear,anger and sadness overflowing her face causing her to blush wildly. _How could I zone out like that? Now he caught me! _She thought and looked at the espada. He turned his back on her while walking to the window. He looked up to the moon. Orihime slowly stand up. She walked behind him. „What are you looking at?" she asked. „Just trying to figure out how you're able to constantly stand here and look." She looked at him. _What?_ „I guess you're waiting for somebody to come and rescue you. If I were you, I wouldn't lay any hopes in salvation." He said and turned around to face her. For a few moments,he was looking her in the eyes. She felt hid emerald eyes were engulfing her,with nowhere to run. Quickly turning her look away,she whispered: „What do you know?" Even though he heard her,he choose to ignore her question. That girl...she was just too naive. _That will be the end of her_, he concluded in his mind and told her: „Soon,you'll see what I mean". Orihime moved out of his way as he was leaving the room and returned by the window,looking in the sky,same as always. Before he closed the door,Ulquiorra looked at her. _How can she have so much false hope?_ He wondered while he was returning to his room.

**Just to clear something,in the next chapters we'll be looking into Orihime's dreams,so instead of writing a whole chapter italic,i'll write it normal. But I'm sure that you noticed that the third part was the dream/flashback. Rate and review,feel free to ask anything! Until the next chapter,**

**~starflow.22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter...Orihime's flashback! What actually happened in Hueco Mundo? Let's just hope that Gin wasn't up to something...XD **

**And,not to forget, thank you all for following/reviewing/etc.! I'm surprised that people actually have the nerves to read my fanfic! Thank you once more for your support,it really keeps me going!;)**

Chapter 5.

„_You'll see..." What does he mean? _Orihime was thinking after Ulquiorra left. She was pretty sure it wasn't about anything good,so she wasn't too wishful to see what was waiting for her. She was in Hueco Mundo for few days,but they felt like forever... Especially when those two gave her a visit. Loly and Menoly, something like that... She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a dark purple bruise on it. She could've healed it ages ago,but she just didn't want to use her powers. She felt if she did that she would only bring more trouble and problems to Kurosaki-kun and others... especially Kurosaki-kun. Every hour since she arrived here, Orihime couldn't discard him from her mind. Her hopes where directed that he will come... _How can I be so stupid? They all probably think I'm a traitor...Nothing else!_ Orihime was being way too harsh on herself. But what else could she do? Orihime knew she was just a tool for them. And when they won't be needing her anymore,they will probably end her life. It was a scary though,but she accepted it calmly and once again,looked up to the moon. Suddenly,she heard the door slamming against the wall. _Not them,please,just not them!_ Her mind screamed in agony,but in reality,she just turned around with a stupid expression on her face. And it was them. Both were smiling while one was holding a small Cero in her arm. „Well,if it isn't Aizen-sama's favourite prisoner! What do you think,Menoly, should we play with her for a while?" Loly asked and laughed loudly. Orihime froze. She couldn't say anything or move. She felt drops of cold sweat forming on her forehead and chills going down her back. The other one,Menoly, giggled and replied: „Well,it's been a while since we were able to make her some company,right?" „Yeah. So,what are you saying,O-ri-hi-me?" Loly was singing in a sweet voice. She walked to her and pushed Orihime. She flew and slammed on the wall. She felt dizzy from the impact. „That's for not greeting us properly,you bitch!" Loly shouted. Then,Menoly came near and kicked her in the ribs. She heard cracking and happily giggled. „We'll have some fun. So be a good girl and make sure to entertain us!" Orihime was lying on the floor. Few of her ribs were broken. She struggled to get up,just to receive more punches and laughing. Suddenly,Loly unsheated her zanpaktou and cut Orihime right beneath the eye. It wasn't a deep cut,just deep enough to cause blood flowing. „Oi,Loly,maybe that's too much..." Menoly jumped at her. „Shut up!"Loly shouted. „This bitch makes me sick! I want to see her suffer like she deserves!" Orihime was terrified. Those two never this far before. What did she ever do to them? Why did they act like this? She could just fold on the floor and beg for the rain of kicks to end... But it almost never did. Right now,she was just floating on the border of passing out,when she heard the door slamming again. Who is it now? When she sheepishly rose her head,she saw another girl. She was fragile built,with long,curly blonde hair. A mask was on the right side of her face. Loly and Menoly turned to her. They were pissed of. „What are you doing here,Hira?" Menoly asked with rage in her voice. „I just went to look for you,and look what I found! You know that Aizen-sama would be angry if he found out that you were playing with his prisoner?" she replied with a cold voice. Loly hissed: „And why were you looking for us, 37?" „Aizen-sama needs your presence right now, 33 and 34." Hira said while she highlighted every word,especially numbers,which caused both of the mentioned arrancars to burn with rage. „Well,then,what are you waiting for? Hurry,hurry!" she waved to them as they stormed out of the room. „Bitches" she mumbled and turned around to Orihime. „Are you okay?" somebody shook Orihime as she snapped out of her mind. It was that same girl. She just nodded. „If I were you,I would heal those wounds. And don't worry,those two won't go this hard anymore."she told her with a straight voice. „Do you...hate me?" Orihime has collected some power to talk. „I pitty your destiny and situation. But I don't have the reason to hate you." Hira replied and walked to the doors. „What's your name,anyway?" she asked. „Inoue...Orihime. And yours?" „Hira Nergaja",she replied with a tiny smile and got out of the room. Orihime was alone again. But...maybe not so much. As she called out Ayame and Shun'o to heal her,she knew that both of them were worried. „Is there anything wrong Orihime?" Shun'o asked. „It's nothing.",she said and smiled to the little fairy. She nodded and they encircled Orihime with a bright yellow light. It took her about two minutes to heal every single bruise and cut. To heal her broken ribs it took about fifteen minutes. _I'm getting a lot faster at this. I'm just not sure if its a good or a bad thing._ Silence was killing her. It was so silent,like nothing happened. Orihime sat on the couch. If only she could see what is Tatsuki doing!

. . .

A knock on the door woke up Orihime. „Come in" she said and got up from the couch. The door opened and Ulquiorra entered the room with a tray. On the tray was her dinner. „Your dinner. Eat it." He said and walked out the room. Orihime looked at the tray: she was hungry. But instead of sitting down and eating,she walked to the left wall of the room. Behind that wall was a long hall. Sometimes,she heard a lot of steps passing,and even some conversations. She leaned on it and listened. After few minutes,she got up and,dissapointed,took a bowl of rice. She noticed that there were two bowls on the tray. All of a sudden,the door swiftly opened,slamming against the wall,causing Orihime to almost slop all the rice. „Huh,sorry for that. I guess everybody slams the door when they walk in. Look,they're all loose." Hira was nudging the doors before she closed them completely. „What's up?" she asked with a grin. „What are you doing here?" Orihime asked. „Just chillin'.",she replied and looked at the tray. „Eating dinner? Sorry to interrupt." „N-no problem.",Orihime said. She was surprised with Hira's behaviour. She was so...different. Maybe even...friendly? „Why are you behaving like this?" Inoue asked. „Like what?" Hira mumbled as she took a bowl of rice for herself. „Oh! I know! You're angry because I'm taking your rice!",she said while she was taking a mouthful of rice. „N-No! Please,have as much as you want!" Orihime blushed and took a mouthful herself. She noticed something in Hira's eyes. They were amber and mysterious. „So,how are you liking our little Las Noches?" Hira asked her. „I...I'm honored to serve Aizen-sama." Inoue quickly replied. It was the only answer she was allowed to use. They were 'chating' for some time. When Orihime put down her empty bowl,she yawned. „Oh,what's the time anyway? Well,I guess I should be going,but you know...",Hira got up while talking nonsence. Orihime's vision was blurry. _What's happening? I can't sleep now,I have a...guest... _She closed her eyes and bended over her knees. Hira looked at her. She was asleep. Even the smallest bit of rice would put her to sleep,but a bowl...she won't be waking up anytime soon. „Orihime...I'm so,so sorry." Hira whispered and got out of the room. In a few minutes she came back with someone. „She's ready,Ulquiorra-sama." „Good. Now let's take her to Aizen-sama."

**Flashback,or at least the first part is over! Poor doors,everybody slams them...:,((( It was supposed to be one chapter,but I divided it in two...it just seemed better! The next chapter is expected within two days period max. See ya' all soon! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok,here's the second part of Orihime's flashback! I wrote this right after I wrote the last chapter,because I also wanted to know what happened to her! :3 What else...? Oh yeah,don't forget to review!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 6

Orihime woke up in a strange place. It was completely white and it stretched endlessly. She stood up. „Hello?" she called out. All she heard was a distant echo. _Where am I? What is this?_ She wondered while looking around. And that's where she saw it. A single tree not too far from her. It was tiny, with yellow-glowing buds. She walked to it. When she touched the bud,it gently opened into a six petaled gold flower. Inside the flower there was a tiny,fairy-like form. „Shun'o!" Orihime said with a gasp. Little fairy opened her eyes and looked at her. „Orihime! How unusual to see you here!" She said. „Why? Where am I anyway?" Orihime nervously asked. „Silly. You're in your inner world!" Shun'o smiled. _Inner world? How?_ „You seem rather confused. Well,this is how every normal human's inner world looks. And this tree here,it represents your powers! We,your Shun Shun Rikka reside both in your inner world and in the hairpins. Do you understand now?" „Well,I understand that,but...How did I got here in the first place?" „Either you got here on your own,or someone forced you here." In a moment,Orihime recalled past events._ Hira and I were eating...Then I fallen asleep...Rice! Something was in it,that's it! But...why did they want me to be here?_ Orihime was confused beyond comprehension. „Sorry,Orihime,but I gotta go back into the flower. See you soon!" Shun'o said with a smile and disappeared in the flower. It closed back into a bud. Orihime touched one tiny branch. It buzzed and a warm energy buzzed through Orihime. It felt...friendly. _I guess I should wait and see what happens. _Orihime though and sat on the ground. The moment she sat,a piercing pain rushed through her body. It felt like something binded her and she was unable to move. „Help! Tsu-Tsubaki!" she called out,but nothing happened. Still struggling,she heard a loud screech. Turning around to the tree,she witnessed a shocking event. Its roots spreaded across the whole space,even over her. The tree grew bigger and higher. As it grew,it was becoming white. The buds opened in monstrous flowers,but the fairies weren't in them. Many other buds formed on the branches and opened to reveal frozen leaves. A cold energy rushed through the tree,causing it to rush through Orihime as well. She could see her hands freezing and catching frosting over her face and hair. Her eyes sparkled with a light blue tint,brightly glowing. The tree started to glow as well. „Somebody! Help! Get me out of here!" Orihime yelled in agony as the icy roots completely came over her. _I have to get out...I have to get out,somehow..._Her mind screamed. The roots were pressing her completely,throwing air out of her lungs,breaking every bone in her body. It was a mindless state of pure pain,so close to death,but she was alive.

. . .

In a moment,she couldn't feel the roots anymore. Or the coldness. A blinding light shined as she felt the pressure of the gravity almost crushing her. For a moment,she was in a dark tunnel. Then,with a magnificent speed,the light shined again to bring her to a place she would've never imagined. She was in a room,lying on the operating table. But,it she saw herself from _above._ Her body was lying peacefully,wrapped with many bandages. Both of her arms where staked across with many infusion around the room in panic,she saw few more people. There were three captains: Aizen,Gin and Tousen. In the room were also the four Espada. Starrk,Baraggan,Harribel and Ulquiorra. _Why am I on the table? _She also noticed that she was binded with two rows of bright shining yellow chains. Her body was uncontrollably shaking. „Well,the reaction is far wilder than I expected" Aizen commented. „Aizen-sama,we're losing her!" Tier Harribel,the third Espada said while looking at a weird monitor. „Maybe it was too early. Girl's probably being choked to death in her inner world,ya know." Gin said to Aizen. „The question is,if she's there. If she's not,the better for her. That way the power won't crush her soul completely and we will be able to seal it." Aizen said and turned around to another monitor. He typed something into it,and Orihime's body calmed for a moment. _What are they doing?_ Orihime wondered and noticed the Soul Chain on her chest. _So I'm not dead yet,_she concluded and continued to watch. The door of the room opened and Loly Aivirrne entered. „Aizen-sama. The shinigami substitute entered Hueco Mundo with two more people five minutes ago."she quickly said,and taking a glance at Orihime,left the room.

„So,he's really coming to save her."Aizen said and smiled. „Too bad he's already late."

As he was saying those words,Orihime's body broke out of the chains. It was glowing with a unnatural blue glow. The tubes ripped from her arms,causing her blood to drip. It opened its mouth in a high scream. The monitors went wild. A million of unreadable details flashed on them. „You four!" Aizen called. „Do it." The four Espada formed a circle around the body. They raised their hands. In them,a black ball of energy formed. Gran Rey Cero! _My body! _Orihime though. She was scared. What was happening to her? But,that wasn't her. It was some enraged beast without mind,or a soul. It completely took over her body. She noticed it. Her hair,once auburn,now was silver. Her skin got some weird glow,like it was some sort of liquid. Then,the four Espada fired their Ceros. The reiatsu outburst blew all of the machines. Even the captains had to use Bakudo to protect themselves. Then,Orihime felt her Soul chain going shorter and dragging her back into her body. In a moment,she was back in her inner world,and then back into her body. Even though her eyes were closed,and her body unable to react,she heard and felt everything. Espada stopped firing their Ceros and moved. Tousen quickly came closer and binded her with the chains again. Aizen came near her and started reciting some weird words taht had no sense. Gin came closer with a tiny black ball in his hand. He was holding the Hogyouku. Aizen took it and placed on Orihime's chest. Pure energy engulfed Orihime's body,knocking her down. In an instant,her hair and skin were back to normal,and her eyes got their usual grey shade.

„We sealed it." Tousen stated. „Are you sure that she will be helpful?" he asked Aizen.

„If this war end with our defeat,she will be our path to victory." Aizen said. „How are ya' so sure that she won't remeber anything before time?" Gin asked.

„Because everything needs time to grow. And in two years from now,her powers will be truly god-like. And with this,we ensured that they will grow,and when they reach its maximum,the seal will be removed,so she'll be in our power." He said and walked out of the room.

. . .

Ichigo was looking at Orihime. Starting from three days ago,she was emitting ice-cold reiatsu. What is going on? After healing his injuries and retrieveing his body,he was by her side non-stop. It's been almost a week now... When will she wake up?

. . .

Hira was staring at Grimmjow. „What do you mean,go to the Human world? Are you crazy?"

„No,and that's why you're going with me. You helped them,right?" he said while Hira bowed her head. „I still don't understand why they choose me to do it. To deceive her."

„Don't get all sentimental now!" Grimmjow angrily hissed. „You did what you did. Now we have to go...and _kill _her."

„But why? Don't you want Aizen-sama to return?" Hira asked. „Are you fucking crazy? That bastard won't return anymore. Or Ulquiorra. Or anyone. Now,you will help me. Or else..." Grimmjow smiled viciously while Hira looked at him in terror.

**So that ends the flashback! I hope I haven't revealed too much...he-he. In the next chapters we go back to our duo in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo! Who knows,maybe we'll get to see some Soul Society after... See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is...! After a long battle with my ideas,here's the seventh chapter. This is probably the longest thing I've ever wrote. And your reviews really keep me going and finding inspiration,so I must thank you for that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 7

Hira always took responsibility for her actions. Even the ones she regretted. That's why she was looking at Grimmjow in terror. How did he know? What she did...was unforgivable to her. She tricked the human girl and helped to seal her doom. She was Aizen-sama's most faithful servant,but this left a scar on her. Of course,after she was saved by the substitute shinigami. Saved...no,she was only deceived once more to think that. „Come on,Hira. We all believed Aizen." Grimmjow said. „I know...I don't know if I still believe him." Hira whispered while her body shivered. „What did happen to you in these two years? Tell me before we go." She asked him. „A lot of things that made me change most of my beliefs,including the hair." He said and pointed at his head. Hira smiled. Well,it was true. His hair now reached his chin,still messy though. They were still standing in the hall when they heard someone coming. „Quckly,come! They mustn't see you!" Hira grabbed his hand and quietly ran down the hall. After few turnings they came to her room. It was pretty spacious with a bed,a couch and a writing table. When they came in,Hira closed the door and sighed. „Oi,37, how many Arrancars are left in Las Noches?" Grimmjow asked. „Well,there are only two Espadas, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. From other Arrancars there are about ten including me,and some Vasto Lorde." „Vasto Lorde? Never though they'll stoop so low." Grimmjow said. „So,you say Ulquiorra is the boss now. Tell me,do you know anything about his plans?" „Well,I know only that the human girl is connected to everything. The plan is to get her to Soul Society. Why,I can only guess,but that's the deal." Hira said and sighted once again. „And now you tell me how do you plan to get to the Human world and what will we do once we get there?" „You know that we Espada can open up Garganta when ever we want. But,the biggest risk is if someone finds out that we opened it. That's the main risk. Then,when we come to the Human world,or should I say _if _we come,that Kurosaki bastard probably won't be too cheerful when he sees us. Especially if we tell him our plan. So,we should also avoid any fights."

„But how do we do that?"

„Simple. They capture us. But with that,we're closer to them. We just have to make them believe us for a bit,and then seize our chance. When we kill the girl,its over. What happens then,happens." His last words were pronounced like a death sentence. That gave Hira goosebumps.

„So,this is like a suicide mission?" she asked suspiciously. „In a nutshell." Grimmjow smiled.

„No way I'm going! You're crazy to even think it when you can go back here!" Hira yelled angrily,until Grimmjow caught her neck and lift her up. His firm grip was choking her while she was flipping like a fish outside of the water. Her eyes widened at his face. It was a face of pure enjoyment,like he was having fun watching her. „I think I told you. You either go and help me,or else..." he said while throwing her on the floor. While she was catching her breath,he came to her and whispered in her ear: „And you get to face the consequences of your decisions. Isn't that what you wished for?" He smiled widely. It was his usual arrogant smile. _So he didn't completely change during these two years_,Hira though. She was trapped. But...if she tricks him into believing her...No. She can't trick another person,especially when she practically saved his life. _Damn! I guess I have no choice,after all. _She though as she said to Grimmjow : „Okay...I'll help you. So,when do we go?" „Now."he said while opening the Garganta and hoping in it. „Hurry up!" he called her. _And so my life ends. _The last thought flew through her mind before she jumped in.

. . .

_What is this? _Ulquiorra wondered when a notification appeared on his monitor. _The Garganta was opened? Interesting..._he though while checking on the data. Every part of the Precipice world between Human world and Hueco Mundo was monitored. Just a click... His face stretched in surprise. _What? How can...Grimmjow's alive? And who is with him? Is that..._ „Hira!" he called. But all that replied to him was an echo. He sighed as he looked at the monitor. _So it's her. I can't let them get to the Human world until that woman goes to Soul Society. I guess I'll send them some company. _And the only company that he could've send is the Destroyer. It was something that Aizen composed not long before his defeat. It was similar to the Cleaner in Soul Society,but its only purpose was to destroy anything in its path. It started functioning only few months ago. Not even Hira could know about it. And Grimmjow...well,he needs a lot of catching up._ Let's see how they'll manage to get out of its way. _Ulquiorra though as the Destroyer's light shined on Grimmjow and Hira.

. . .

Another day passed in the Human world. Ichigo was still sitting by Orihime's bed in Urahara's shop. The cold reiatsu she was emitting stopped breaking through few hours ago. Now,her face looked a bit calmer. Ichigo looked out the window : it was evening. He wasn't planning on leaving. He'll stay with her. „Kurosaki-san" Urahara called him „Yes?" he asked. „She still isn't waking up?" he replied with a question. „No." Ichigo said with sadness and concer. Urahara looked at her with a concerned look. He never felt so helpless. He just couldn't comprehend what happened. He just knew that Orihime was in a big trouble,probably in a battle for her life. And that was more than enough for him. But how will he protect her...from her dreams? He held her hand for so long now...Is that all he can do? A train of his thoughts was stopped when he felt Orihime's hand gripping his. „Orihime... She's waking up!" Ichigo's eyes widened while Urahara came closer. „Orihime...Do you hear me? Orihime..." Ichigo was whispering. „Kurosaki-kun..." she gasped and slowly opened her big,grey eyes. „You're...here?" she asked confusedly. „Of course I am,Orihime. I'll always be here with you." Ichigo stammered like he was talking to a baby. He was so happy. „Inoue-san,are you okay?" Urahara asked. „I don't know...I guess I am. But...I have a lot to tell you..." she said and shook her head. „You'll have to wait with that. First you should awake. I'll get you some tea. Then,you can tell us everything." Urahara said and got out of the room. „Kurosaki-kun...I'm so happy you're here..." Orihime's voice broke and she cried. „So,so happy..." „Ssshh,don't cry. It's okay,I'm here..." he said while hugging her. He felt her body shivering. She hugged him so hard like she'll never see him anymore. Past events probably shook her greatly. „Here's the tea." Urahara walked in after few minutes,carrying a platter with three cups of tea. He walked to Orihime's bed,dragged the table to it and put down the platter. Orihime took the cup and carefully sipped some of the tea. „Do you want to tell us what happened?" Urahara asked. „Yes" she said. „How should I start..." „Perhaps with what happened a week ago." Urahara suggested. „A week ago? So,I've slept for that long... To be honest,I don't have any idea what happened." She said while Ichigo looked at her with confusion. „At first,when hollows attacked us,I was normal. But,when they fired the Ceros,something triggered this...power in me,that I never knew I had. It was horribly strong. It destroyed the hollows,or should I say,sucked them." „How do you mean,it absorbed them?" Ichigo asked. „Yes. Then,that power caused some explosion within me that drained my energy and caused me to sleep for so long." Orihime said while she sat up in her bed. „Did you have any dreams?" Urahara asked. „That's what I wanted to tell you." Orihime quetly said and told them what she dreamed. Both Ichigo and Urahara where shocked. „Actually,it was some sort of flashback.I don't what they did,but Aizen and the others have a plan with me. I guess they put a seal on me until my powers were mature enough to help their cause. That's why all that with the hollows happened,I guess." Orihime said and buried her face in her palms. „I'm a monster...You shouldn't have saved me." She stammered before she sobbed and broke into crying again. But now,her cries were desperate. „Don't say that!" Ichigo said as he tried to grab her hand. She pulled it back. „Don't touch me!" She screamed in terror. „I'm not sure what they did to me! I might hurt you...!" „You know you couldn't hurt me,Orihime." Ichigo said gently and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull it back. She looked in him with a mix of surprise and happiness as the tears were still dripping from her eyes. Urahara stood up and said : „I'll contact Soul Society on this. Until you can go there,I must run a few tests on you,Orihime,just to make sure what happened to you. Remember,you can always rely on all of us,especially Kurosaki-san." „That's right,Orihime. We'll help you." Ichigo said and catched a lock of her hair that was sticking out. „But..." she whispered. „No but." Ichigo put a finger on her mouth. „If we say we'll protect you,we will." „Kurosaki-kun...thank you.",she said and smiled. She caught his hand in attempt to move it. He smiled and tapped her head. They were quiet for a moment,until Ichigo heard some whispering from the other side of the door. „Okay guys,you can come in!" he shouted. The door opened and red-faced Ishida and Chad came in. „Hello,Inoue-san" Ishida greeted and gave her a plastic bag. „It's just a little present from all of us." He said and smiled. There was a tiny smile even on Chad's face. „What is it..." Orihime said while looking in the bag. Suddenly,she happily squealed dragging out a big blue bunny plush. „It's so cute!" she squealed and hugged it like a little child. All three boys looked at her and smiled. „Thank you so much!" she said. Ichigo felt relief for a moment. _I hope she won't think about everything that happened to her...just for a moment. _

„So,Inoue,how are you feeling?" Chad asked.

„I'm okay now. Thank you so much for coming. I'm really,really happy right now." She smiled.

„Don't mention it." Ishida said. „Actually,it was Kurosaki who was here all the time,we just dropped in from time to time. I though he was glued to you,or something."

„Well,I had to wait until my injuries were healed. And,Inoue might have woke up anytime,and I couldn't miss that." Ichigo blushed and replied nervously. „You're too modest" Inoue said. „I learned it from you" he said sweetly. For a few moments,they were looking in the eyes,until Ishida and Chad laughed. „What?" Ichigo asked.

„Oh,nothing. Love birds..." Uryu commented and chuckled. „Why you..." Ichigo said while pretending to be pissed of. Orihime looked at them and smiled. A sudden feeling of sadness came over her. _Nothing will be the same...How can I protect them from myself? _

**Ah,Inoue finally woke up! Honestly,I can't wait to take this story further...We'll see how my mood agrees with that.;) New chapter comes in 2-3 days as always,except in cases of writer's block,thunder storms or aliens... Don't forget to rate and review or ask some questions! See ya,guys !;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter really tormented me for a while...I feel that the story is at the crossroads and that the main action is beginning to be set in motion. Honestly,this is getting far more comlicated than I imagined...but that's why it's so fun! Don't forget to review (just remeber the magic formula – a reviewed writer is a happy writer,and a happy writer writes quickly!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 8

Grimmjow and Hira were running through the Precipice World for at least an hour. There were no problems..._Maybe they didn't notice us,_Grimmjow though. He's been thinking a lot lately. From what Hira said to him,there was no doubt that the girl was the key. The key to Aizen's return. He never cared about it anyway,but now, he'd do anything that he doesn't return. Guess you don't feel too much for a person that practically arranged your death. He wondered what will the girl do. It would be the best to end it in her sleep,so she doesn't feel a thing. As they were moving,he was thinking of another posibilities. Maybe it doesn't have to end with killing her? Yeah,right. Once they step foot in Karakura,that jerk Kurosaki will attack him. That wasn't a problem for Grimmjow: he always wanted a rematch. _Damn. We went into this,and I don't know what the fuck should I do. When did I become so cheesy anyway? _He was too annoyed to notice the light that was glowing behind them. „Grimmjow,look!" Hira yelled in panic. „Something is coming at us!" „What the...?" Grimmjow growled as he turned around. When a sharp light hit his eyes,he jumped in surprise. _What's this?_

„Ulquiorra noticed us! What do we do now?!" Hira shouted. She was a little scared of this whole plan and this didn't help. The light was coming from a spotlight that was put on a train-like machine,completely black and rectangular. Below the rectangular shape were billions of razor sharp,tentacle-like blades that were spinning and swirling,destroying everything in their path. The whole machinery was about five kilometres tall, significantly overeaching both Grimmjow and Hira. And the worst of it,it was incredibly fast,that it cathed up to them in a matter of seconds. _I think we should run now. _Hira though and grabbed Grimmjow's hand while starting to run using Sonido. „What is that?" Grimmjow shouted while running. „I don't know! I've never heard of this!" Hira shouted back at him. „How much to the World of the living?" „We're close!" Grimmjow yelled while dragging her. Hira's Sonido wasn't too bad,but this was truly her extreme. And they were running for an hour! She could feel her movements becoming slower,her heavy breath crushing her lungs in a desperate need for air,Grimmjow's hand slowly slipping away from hers,his figure being more distant...The Destroyer was about two meters behind her when she fell. Even though it was practically impossible to trip on a reiatsu pad,she fell on her knee. And the speed that she was using just made the fall worse. In a second,the Destroyer was behind her...She could already fell its blades slicing her flesh,turning her into nothing more than dust. But then,someone's hands caught her and in the final moment got away from the deadly machine. „Grimmjow...you saved me?" she asked as she looked at him. His face was angry,furious. „You idiot! If you can't run fast enough like this,you should've at least released your zanpaktou!" he hissed at her. Then,Hira noticed long hair and the cat-like ears. She also noticed that this form allowed him too move a lot faster,giving them a slight advantge over the Destroyer. But,they were still in danger,until they get out of the Precipice World. _She almost died,_Grimmjow though while he was running with her in his arms. _At least I thought that she's faster. Shit...when is this thing going to stop?! _But he knew the answer. The only way is to run away. Luckily,his Resureccion,Panthera,gave him the ability to move incredibly fast,so he's still able to stay alive. _Guess I'm still the king,_he smirked to himself completely ignorring Hira. _Why the hell is he...smiling? If he thinks this is funny,I'm going to beat him up the second we get away from this train or whatever,_Hira concluded in her mind. Taking a look behind them,she noticed that the Destroyer was catching up,but much slower tha before. _We might actually make throught this alive,_they both thought when they saw the end of the path. A gateway opened before them,revealing the brightly blue morning sun. Finally,they were in Karakura town. Taking a deap breath,Grimmjow stepped outside. As the gate closed,the sound of the deadly machine was becoming more and more inaudable. Still holding Hira in his hands,Grimmjow saw a figure with spiky orange hair plunging to them. _Well,this is going to be some interesting shit,_he told to himself before shouting : „Oi,Kurosaki! Missed me?"

. . .

_(Karakura town,few hours ago)_

It was dawn. Since Ichigo left the Urahara shop,much to her persuading, Orihime barely slept. She was too afraid to close her eyes even for a second. She was afraid of her dreams to come again. But,that wasn't a dream. It was her lost memory,the bitter thruth behind Aizen's plans. Why did it turn out this way? And did they notice that she didn't tell them everything? Maye it was the moment,but she couldn't force herself to describe them the operation...And its true consequences. Burying her head into her palms,she feverishly though what will happen if she won't be able to supress herself. And what will Ulquiorra do? She remebered his final words...Were they just a play? Standing up from her bed,she looked through the window. The sun was rising up,dispelling the darkness. It was so quet. Only a distant sound of cars sometimes broke the haze. She smiled to herself. For some weird reason,she was happy. The sudden door sliding startled her. She jumped and turned around. It was Urahara. „I though you were awake,Orihime-san." He said with fake courtesy. He seemed worried and a bit annoyed. She looked a him and replied: „After all that sleeping,I just had to stay awake. Is anything bothering you,Urahara-san?"

„Yes,Inoue-san. And I believe that you know the reason." „What reason?"she asked,even though she knew. „Your story...it has some holes. I know it must have been traumatising for you,but you have to tell me everything." _Even if I do,how will he help me,_she wondered before she sat back on the bed and focused on her story. „Well...Like I said before,I'm still not sure...But I guess I have to tell you,right?" she said before starting to describe the whole operation process and her time in her inner world. Urahara listened carefully,only to sometimes ask her a few questions. When she was done,she concluded it with a sentence: „I really didn't want to tell this to Ichigo...I was too scared." „You don't have to be" Urahara consoled her „You know Kurosaki-san would never abandon you. Especially now." „That is worrying me the most. He already almost died because of me...I don't want that to happen again." At those words,Urahara chuckled,surprising Orihime. „You know he would rather die than leave anyone who is in trouble to get hurt. That's just his kind of behaviour."

Orihime smiled at his words. That was the thruth, Ichigo would never leave her. „Urahara-san...is there any help for me?" she asked with a concerned voice. „Right now,I'll have to take a few tests to see what exactly happened. But...once we know what it is,we'll send you to Soul Society. And, we might also begin preparing for another conflict." He said with a darker tone and then continued lightly: „We'll discuss this more later today,when the others will be present. Now,would you care for some tea or coffee?" „Coffee would be nice." She said a bit happier. She felt a lot better once she said it all. _Still...Another war is preparing,and now I'm in the center. It's almost like chess..._she though.The morning sun's rays shined into the room,happily dancing around it. _It's such a nice morning._

. . .

Ichigo looked through the window of his room. Before a moment,he heard Uryu and Chad shouting. „I'll be down in a minute!" he shouted back while putting on his white shirt. Quickly zipping his pants,he stormed down the staircase. „Onii-chan! Hurry up,you'll be late!",Yuzu said while giving him a plate. „No time,Yuzu."he said while grabbing a toast and his school jacket. Where his mornings always this hasty? In a few minutes he got out of the house. „Morning,guys." He greeted them. „Morning", Chad replied while Uryu just waved. „Seriously,last two weeks and you still can't get ready on time..."he growled. „Yeah,whatever. Hey,are we going to Urahara's after school?" Ichigo asked them. „Yeah. Good thing we don't have much classes today." „Depends how you look at it.",Uryu said. They soon got to the riverbank. „Wait,guys!",they heard a familiar voice. Ichigo turned around and saw Tatsuki running towards them. He sighted. Whole week Tatsuki believed that Orihime was sick,asking him nothing about it. But now,he saw the worry on her face. „Hey, Tatsuki.",he said with a smile. „Hey,guys." „Guys,you continue,I have to talk with Tatsuki." Ichigo said while Chad and Uryu walked away. „I guess you know what I'm going to ask you..." she started. „Yeah",he said gloomy. „It's a long story. I'll tell you later,I promise. Or you can go with me and the guys to visit her. I'm sure Orihime will be happy to see you." A spark appeared in Tatsuki's eyes. „Okay,then." She said happily and they continued to walk. It was funny how they could understand each other perfectly with so little words. As they were getting closer to the school,a nervous feeling troubled him. Like something bad is going to happen...Few seconds later,he knew he was right. A crack in the sky opened not too far from the Urahara shop. It opened to reveal a tiny figure. _Could it be...Ulquiorra?! _ He wasn't able to see him properly.„What's that...Hey,Ichigo! Where are you going?!" Tatsuki shouted at him as he ran toward the hole. He was about five or ten minutes away from Urahara shop. „See you later,Tatsuki!" he shouted back and continued to run as fast as he could. Soon Uryu and Chad noticed the crack in the sky and hurried to the shop. _I can't believe they came,_Ichigo though while running. Normally,he would use his Combat pass. But,since the Menos attack,he grew aware of the risk if his body just keep lying around in public. As he came close to the shop,he used his Combat pass to change into his shinigami form,and without hesitation,grabbed Zangetsu and shunpoed to Ulquiorra. Only,that wasn't him.

. . .

Ichigo suddenly stopped,unable to believe his eyes. He heard him shouting. It couldn't be... Grimmjow. He was in his released state,holding some tiny arrancar girl. He put her down and rushed to him. In a second,Ichigo blocked his attack with Zangetsu. „Grimmjow!"he hissed with his voice full of rage. „Long time no see,Kurosaki!" he replied and attacked once more,without success. „Are you here for Orihime?" Ichigo asked. „Damn right I am!" Grimmjow laughed and withdrawn a few steps back. The sudden withdrawal confused Ichigo,but he hastly attacked. This time,Grimmjow escaped the blade from beheading him and packed a kick in Ichigo's chest. It sent him falling,but quickly getting up. „Bastard!" he said and took a deep breath. _Let's see how he'll like this._ „Ban..."

„STOP!" ,a sudden scream paralysed him. It was Orihime. Grimmjow also stopped. He turned around to see where Hira is,just to find her by Orihime's side. _So she got her. Clever,_he though. The girl must have known her because she didn't seem too scared of her.

Meanwhile,Ichigo was terrified. That tiny girl got Orihime! „Orihime! Run!" he yelled as he plunged to the arrancar girl. He swung his sword down...Only to hit a bright,yellow barrier. „What are you doing? Orihime!" he was out of his mind. _What is she doing? _He looked her in the eyes. They were determent to stop him. „Please...Kurosaki-kun!" she said while shattering Soten Kesshun. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu away and stood beside her. He glared at the arrancar. She looked at him,and for a moment,they eyes met. Despite her small figure,her eyes were quite fierce. Looking away at Grimmjow,who discarded his released state and also stood on the ground he let out an angry sight. „Who would know that you'll welcome us with such rudeness?" he asked provocatively. „I guess I wasn't hoping to see you anywhere soon",Ichigo said. Behing them,they heard Urahara coming. „What's this?" he said when he saw the situation. „We can explain" Hira said „We have come here to..." „Kurosaki! You idiot,why did you leave your...",she was interrupted by Ishida who was carrying Ichigo's body. He suddenly shut his mouth when he noticed Grimmjow and Hira. „Are those two...?" he asked while coming closer. Chad was behind him. „Yes,we are." Hira said nervously and continued to talk „ What was I saying...we're here to help you." Her words were like a punch in a face for everyone there. _Help _them? What are they saying,how can they,their enemies,how could they help them? An awkard silence was broken by Urahara's voice: „Alright,everyone, let's go inside and straight this mess up." „But...they are..." Ichigo said. „Enemies?" Grimmjow cut him out. „Believe me,as much as I want to kill you right here and now,it would be much better if you listen to what we have to say. That could actually save that chick of yours." On the mention of Orihime,Ichigo nervously cleared his throat before saying : „Okay,let's go in." Everyone nodded and followed him in the shop. _Wonder how this is going to end,_ Grimmjow though as he looked at everybody. Finally,he got the chance to end this. But will he manage to do so?

**My longest chapter so far...What do you think? Let me know for any questions or ideas,they are more than welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**While I was writing this chapter,a few realizations came to my mind. First,I might modify the summary,and the second-Grimmjow's a bit OOC! I hope that doesn't trouble you as much as it troubles me! And third,after a lot of tiping,your shoulders really hurt a lot...-.-**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach. Who knew?**

Chapter 9

Everybody sat around the tiny table in the Urahara's shop. _If the situation wasn't this tense,I'd though that this a beginning of a joke,_Urahara though and lightly chuckled. Everyone looked at him with a mix of sarcastic surprise and irritation. He nervously cleared his throat and said: „Obviously,we have some visitors. While we know Grimmjow,the other one is unknown to us. So,would you mind telling us your name and rank?" Hira slowly looked at everybody at the table and said with an indifferent voice: „My name is Hira Nergaja,and I'm ranked 37th in the Arrancar army." Nobody said anything,except Orihime who stood up and packed a mighty slap in Hira's face. Her face flustered with rage. Hira widened her eyes and bowed her head down. „I guess I should've known that you won't be to happy to see me." She said and smiled. „I just want you to tell me why." Orihime said,and every trace of rage left her face. Now she looked sad,like she pitied Hira. The unfolding drama caused everyone present to look at them in shock. „So...you two already knew each other",Grimmjow said with a curious smile on his face,obviously having looked at Hira's eyes once more. They were filled with nothing but bitter regret. „What happened between you two?" he asked. Orihime looked at him and quickly returned to her seat. „It's a long story.",she muffled. „I'm sure we all have time. Hira,won't you tell us what happened?" Urahara said with a friendly voice that left Ichigo slowly boiling with anger. Why is he acting like they're their companions or something? Hira rose her head up,revealing a red mark on the right side of her face. Tapping her mask she slowly said: „Once I was proud to be a loyal servant of Aizen-sama. I was ambitious and would do anything just to surpass my rank. Once,I was told that if I work hard,I could even become one of the Espada. From that day,I was so blinded by that so I did many things. And one of them is connected to this girl,Orihime." Ichigo clenched his fist and looked at Hira with a look of pure hate. Suddenly,he felt a hand on his right shoulder. „Calm down,Kurosaki. Let her finish what she has to say." Ishida said with a strict face. Taking a deep breath,Hira continued: „I was asked to befriend Orihime. At first,I had to act,but then,I maybe started to consider her a friend after all. Soon after,I had been informed with the project 778. I'll tell you about it later. To begin its course,Orihime had to be dormant. After I put her to sleep,I was in charge of the life-support machines during he operation." „What?!" Ichigo shouted and slammed his fist on the table. „You're saying you're the one who did this to her? And what project?" He felt a punch in the face. „Ishida,you - „Shut up,Kurosaki! We're all feeling the same,don't you get it?" Ishida yelled in his face. „Calm down,everybody.",Urahara said with a strict tone. Both of them calmed a bit and sat down quetly. Only ones who didn't say anything were Orihime and Chad. Orihime looked at this whole scenario in front of her and just wanted to get out. But,before she could,she straightened her will and asked with an ddecisive voice: „Hira,tell us everything about the project." Hira twitched and looked at Orihime with a sad look in her eyes. Letting out a short sight,she started: „Project 778 was also known as the Final plan. It is made to bring back Aizen after his fall. Once more,the center of this whole operation was the Hogyoku." Everybody gasped. Wasn't the Hogyoku sealed? „All of the Espada were familiar with this plan,so know Grimmjow might know something more than me.",she said and turned her gaze to Grimmjow. He sighted: „Now I have to tell the story,huh? Yeah,I was familiar with the plan,but I never was present at the operation. So,what do we have...Oh yes,the Hogyoku. Everybody knows about the first one. But...Aizen created a second Hogyoku,using reishi collected both in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. There was something missing for it to work...a human reishi. Normally,it would take many years to collect all the reishi,but then,we came across her." He said and pointed at Inoue. „With an already god-like powers,she was a perfect choice...to be fused with Hogyoku." Inoue gasped and looked at him. Her? Hogyoku? What is he talking about? It can't be true,he's lying... „No!" she screamed and got up. „You're lying,it's not true! Tell them! You're...just talking nonsense! Lies!"she was screaming frantically while Chad tried to calm her down. „Inoue..." Ichigo said „Calm down. I know it's a lot of news,but..." „You don't!" She yelled once more with tears in her eyes. „You don't...You don't..." she was whispering those words like a mantra while falling to her knees. She was kneeling there for a few moments,crying like crazy. Then,Hira stood up and came to her. She looked at her and whispered: „There's not a day when I don't regret for what I did. But...there's always something more than that,right?" Orihime looked at her,with red eyes that were still wet from tears. „I...suppose there is." She said and grabbed a hand that Hira gave her. „Can I...go wash up?" she asked Urahara. „Sure" he said. She nodded with a smile and got out of the room. Hira sat back on her place. „Can you please continue,Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a dry voice. „Yup. The operation was done the very day you entered Hueco Mundo. And now we're back to Hira",he said. „The operation was a succes,but a big problem occured when we've fused the Hogyoku with her."she said. „What problem?" Ishida asked.

„Well...she died." Hira said while everyone in the room almost jumped. „We were losing her,but we somehow got her back using the four Espada's Gran Rey Cero to weaken the Hogyoku's pressure on her soul."

„What did you do then?" Ichigo asked nervously. „I was getting to that. With the weakened Hogyoku,we couldn't do anything. So we sealed it until its power reaches its peak. And that would be in two years."

„Two years...?" Chad asked. „So that's what happened the other day!" Ichigo said. „What happened?" Hira asked. „We were attacked by a large number of Menos,and the seal broke." Ichigo said. „So he forced the seal..." Grimmjow sighted „Ulquiorra's pretty impatient..."

„What happened to the Menos?" Hira suddenly asked. Ichigo could read the panic on her face. „They evaporated."

„Are you sure? They weren't absorbed?" she said with an even more panicked voice. „Now that you say it...Inoue-san did thell us something about the force absorbing the hollows." Urahara said with a misterious look on his face. Grimmjow and Hira looked at each other in disbelief. „What does that mean?",Uryu asked. „That means...your friend's soul is now not only fused with the Hogyoku...but with a hollow too." Hira said with a grave voice. In that moment,a tragic silence fell upon them.

_How can that be possible? _Ichigo asked within his mind. A sudden reply shocked him.

_'Of course it's possible. With that much hollows absorbed and combined with Hogyoku,even a Vasto Lorde type can be ya' didn't know that,King?'_ His inner hollow said and laughed. Ichigo's breathing became heavier while the terrifying facts occupied his mind. With a serious voice he looked at Grimmjow and asked: „Why are you here?"

„What? Isn't it...-

„Why are you here?" Ichigo shouted and flipped the table. „Kurosaki-san..." Urahara said,just to be ignored.

„Yo,chill out. I'm here because I don't want Aizen to return..."

„And what does that have to do with us?"

„You still don't get it? We're here to..." Grimmjow paused. Another awkward silence was broken by Ishida's question : „Help us?" That word hit Grimmjow like a punch. Help...? He wasn't so sure about that...That's why his words surprised him: „In a way."

Ichigo could not believe his ears. Grimmjow,who he once fought to death,his enemy,now wants to help him? That was just too suspicious.

„Yeah,I know that I wasn't much of a friend,but right now,you'll need our help." He continued.

„And why are you so sure?" Ichigo asked with voice full of suspicion.

„Because...she will be the enemy" Grimmjow said without his regular mocking. He was serious. Before anyone could say anything,he continued: „There's a hollow inside her. It's just a matter of time before it rules over her."

„Well,I wouldn't be so sure. It's not confirmed and in Soul Society we'll..." „Soul Society?! You can't go! That's just what Ulquiorra wants!" Hira jumped at his words.

„I believe we have no other choice." Urahara said „If all this is true,than that's the only way to save her. We must go there at once."

_Shit! What do we do now? I can't kill her,not now! _Hira though and looked at Grimmjow. He was in deep though like herself. A desperate though flew through Hira's mind. _Unless..._

„We're going with you!" she said firmly. Everyone,even Grimmjow,looked at her like she's crazy.

„I'm not sure about that..." Urahara said. „We can't trust you yet." Ichigo told her.

Even though she wanted to argue about that,Hira couldn't deny that fact. It was a miracle that they didn't kill them after they showed up,even more after she told them everything. Orihime definitely ment a lot to all of them,especially to that Kurosaki boy. And they actually had a plan to kill her! She and Grimmjow were trapped. She knew she wouldn't succeed in killing her. And now,she wasn't ready to allow Grimmjow to do that. _Damn! What do we do now?_

Urahara looked at the time and looked at all of them. „I say,for now we should let all of this to cool down a bit. As for you" he said while pointing in Chad,Ichigo and Uryu „you go home now. And for Hira and Grimmjow...I guess you can't go back to Hueco Mundo now. You can stay here,but you will be held inside a Kido barrier. I will contact Soul Society at once. Ichigo,be ready to go with Orihime. Yoruichi will go with you as well." Hira didn't know how to feel. Kido barrier? They really didn't trust them...As for Grimmjow,she hoped that he wouldn't do anything crazy. They all got up from the table and went their separate ways. It was almost four in the afternoon. The horrible day was slowly coming to an end.

. . .

„Orihime?" Ichigo called her when he entered the room where she was staying in the Urahara's shop. She was lying on the bed,staring at some unknown point. She slowly looked at Ichigo. Her eyes...they were killing him. They were so lifeless,so cold. „Are you okay?" he asked. She was quiet. He slowly came and sat on her bed. He lied next to her,and looked at her for a long few moments. They were just lying there,looking at each other. Ichigo pressed a gentle kiss on Orihime's lips. She returned it without hesitation. She needed him now,more than ever. With the dark inside her,he was her guiding light. Smiling to him,she let herself to ignore everything that happened. If she only knew that she will never be able to ignore it... Ichigo's peace broke when Orihime's eyes flashed with white color. In a second,they were once again gray,but they looked terrified. Orihime quickly sat up and grabbed her head,like she was trying to get something out of it. Ichigo straightened next to her. lifting her face with his hand he asked her with worry: „What is it,Orihime?" Her whole body shivered while she quietly whispered: „It...just...said...It's _talking_ to...me."

**Don't forget to review! ;) Now I'm off to watch some Gintama :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy now! It's my tenth chapter,which marks this my longest work so far! I'm really proud of myself,and I promise you that I'll improve myself in the future! I know,this chapter is shorter than some past ones,but I hope that's okay with you.**

Chapter 10

Fighting to shake off the uneasy feeling,Ichigo quietly asked,even though he already knew the answer: „Who is talking to you,Orihime?" „I...don't know",she said and seemingly zoned out. „Didn't it tell you who is it?" he asked.

„No...It just keeps repeating about how lame it is to be there,in my inner world." _Sounds familiar,_Ichigo though and took a deep breath. Did she even knew that it was a hollow? „Ichigo..." her voice brought him back from thoughts, „Is it...something like your hollow? Or is it the Hogyoku? What is it?" she asked him with her eyes glistening. She was like a child,so tiny and vulnerable. „It's your inner hollow.",he said. Her reaction surprised him. „I see."she said. „Look,Orihime...right now it can't do anything to you,don't worry."

„I know.",she said and smiled. „I know that I can suppress her. So that you can be safe,Ichigo,and all of my friends." Ichigo was surprised. Is she really ok? He remembered when he had to deal with his inner hollow. It wasn't easy. So how can she accept it all? _'That girl of yours is tougher than she looks,King.' _ He heard the familiar voice of his inner hollow echoing in his mind. Maybe,for the first time in his life,he wasn't pissed at him for just jumping in. But only maybe.

„What are we going to do?" Inoue asked him suddenly.

„We're going to Soul Society. There they can help you, especially with the hollow thing. Shinji is great with that." He replied with a smile. She smiled back at him. „You should go now." She said. „Yeah",he nodded and got up. „You sure?" he asked with a puppy look in his eyes before leaving. „Definitely",she laughed. „Okay. Bye,Orihime.",he greeted and got out of the room. For a few moments,Orihime was sitting with a smile plastered on her face. As it faded,she quietly whispered: „Goodbye,Kurosaki-kun." She then layed on her bed,closing her eyes in some sort of meditation. _I must go to my inner world,_she thought before diving into darkness.

. . .

„So,now what?" Grimmjow asked Hira once they were inside the room surrounded by a Kido barrier. „You tell me,you're the mastermind.",Hira mockingly said to him in a bitter voice. „That girl will be strong.",he said with a serious voice,which was a rare occasion. „Yeah. And now with the hollow...She might be able to resist." Hira said. „Yeah,but there's always a chance..." Grimmjow started. „And that's why we should go! If Ulquiorra and his mates show up,who will stop them?" Hira shouted. She was so...irritated. _Why did I even come?! Damn it,I'm useless! _

„Calm down. If you want to go that bad,sneak in or something.",Grimmjow growled. He was also angry. Their plan was completely backfired. Even if they kill Inoue,her hollow would cause problems. And if they just sit here,they can't do anything. And they burned too many bridges to go back now. There were two choices: convince Kurosaki that they're of help or die. If the second wasn't bad enough,the first one definitely was. It was a total pride crusher. And what left of pride Grimmjow had? Two years in Hueco Mundo desert showed him that there was no such thing as pride. Just a will to survive. „So,you're just going to stay here and sulk?" Hira asked with an even voice. „Of course not,idiot." Grimmjow said and grinned.

. . .

Ulquiorra was in his room. Quetly sitting and sipping some tea,he was thinking. Grimmjow and Hira somehow managed to get to the Human world. And if that wasn't bad enough,the woman and Kurosaki still haven't reached Soul Society. _Patience,_he reminded himself. He didn't know what were Grimmjow's plans. But even if he joins forces with the others,they won't trust him. He just wasn't a person to be trusted. And as for Hira...she was always weak. She might crack at the crucial moment. She was of no help. And the woman,Orihime...She will soon see that it's meaningless to fight against her new powers. He will show her. He will show her _true _despair. The emptiness of her fights. Her foolishness. He will shatter her spirit. And then...she will truly be in his control.

. . .

Orihime felt the coldness as she entered her inner world. Surprisingly,it felt somehow familiar. The space widened in her eyes as it unfolded. It was still completely white,but gravely changed. The tree was still there,it's roots intervening around the floor,creating a weird,but pretty landscape. Roots were brown with some greyish tones,a bit frosted on some places. Out of them, mint green grass was growing,along with some pretty little blue flowers. Orihime noticed that every flower had six petals. The center of this world was the tree. It was enormous.

It looked like some ancient oak,ramified like an umbrella and majestic. She was enchanted. From the last time she was there,this world was a lot prettier. She noticed that at the tips of branches was fog. It was somewhere white,somewhere blue,mint green or even baby pink. It gave the world some cheer. The only thing missing was the warmth. _I wish there was a sun here,_Orihime though. Suddenly,she heard some crackling from the branches. And a giggle. And then a muffled scream. In a moment,she saw someone falling and hitting the floor. „Oooow...",the mysterious someone said and rubbed her head. „Are you...okay?" Orihime asked and looked at the girl with shock. She looked _exactly _like her,with an exception that she was completely white. Her eyes were unusually black,with yellow iris. The girl nodded and stood up. „Never better",she said with a psychotic grin on her face. Orihime knew who she was.

Seeing Orihime backing up a little,the hollow laughed. She was laughing so hard that she grabbed her stomach and bent over a little. _She's crazy,for sure,_Orihime concluded in her mind. Meanwhile,the girl stopped laughing and straightened up with a serious look on her face. „So,you came",she said. „Yeah." Orihime nodded.

„Too bad I didn't fall on you. Who knows,maybe I could've killed you.",hollow said with a grin. Orihime looked at her once more. She looked like she was having fun.

„What are you doing here? What is your purpose?" Orihime asked her. Hollow laughed once more.

„It wouldn't be fun if I tell you,right?",she chuckled. Orihime was getting nervous. She was afraid of her,not knowing any of her abilities,or is she an ally. It was kind of silly though,for a hollow to be an ally. But she had to ask her. „Are you my enemy?" she asked with a straight voice,not allowing any emotions to break through. This time, she didn't laugh. She just smiled viciously and replied: „Who knows? I may be your greatest enemy...if I want. Maybe I'm just a neutral watcher? What do you think,Orihime?"

_Damn! Whatever I ask her,she just answers with more questions! I can't find out anything from her,I should go,_Orihime concluded in her mind as she turned her back to the hollow. As she heard cracking,Orihime realised the mistake she made. Never turn your back to a soul eating monster! Quickly turning around,she successfully blocked a kick from her hollow. On a place where her hand blocked the kick, sparks of energy surged through,turning into waves,sending hollow flying away. The dumb shocked expression stayed on her face even after she crashed into the tree and fell on the ground. Looking at Orihime for a few moments,she widened her eyes and started to laugh maniacally. _Why is she laughing?_

Catching her breath,the hollow said: „Looks like you know how to use _all _your powers." Orihime pretended to ignore her,silently leaving her inner world. All her powers? Could she mean the Hogyoku? But she didn't do anything...The impact that send the hollow flying wasn't her work. Whatever it was,she didn't like it. But this Hogyoku power...what should she do? It's immense and wild,but she somehow managed to keep it under control. But now...what if the hollow wants her to use it? As she returned to the real world,she stayed on the bed. It was night. She was getting paranoid,they needed to go to Soul Society... And Grimmjow and Hira? What's with them? Orihime could feel a slight headache. Quietly sighting,she stared into the dark. Somehow,it felt natural to her. After being in Hueco Mundo,she was kept in dark for two years. And now...she wanted to go back. _Don't be afraid,_she though to herself. Even though it was unclear,the future was full of challenges.

. . .

Ichigo was lying on the bed in his room,thinking. Tomorrow,he's going to Soul Society,along with Orihime and Yoruichi. What about Grimmjow and Hira? He couldn't trust them. They just popped out of nowhere. But they confirmed that they can't go back to Hueco Mundo. And Grimmjow...he somehow survived after their fight. He didn't change some of his habits. But still..._What should we do?_ That question tormented Ichigo's mind the whole day. But,this whole mess will be over soon. Something was telling him that,in the end,everything will be alright.

**Thanks for everyone who finds the time to read my story! You guys are the best! And just to say,reviews are highly appreciated. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**First,sorry for not updating! I had a massive block of ideas on this piece and your lack of reviews reall didn't help! Please,help me out,I'm more than happy to hear your opinions! Anyway,I'll try to update again as soon as I can,because school starts soon,and I won't be able to do so anymore.**

**And I just had and idea about nother fanfic (yeah,I know -_-)! Nothing to long,and it would probably be about Byakuya and Hisana! If you're interested,don't be afraid to say so,and I might as well wrap it up and publish it! Anyway,before any prolonging,here's the 11th chapter! Enjoy **

Chapter 11

The 8th lowest level prison,Muken,was a rather boring place. It was almost empty,there was only a stone chair in the center. On the chair was a single person sitting. Sosuke Aizen. He was completely wrapped in black ribbons,along with his face. He could barely breathe through them. Around him were nine kido circles. In their center,he was sitting,surrounded by an icy presence that completely numbed all of his senses. He was in a state where he couldn't do anything but sit and rot away. Hogyoku was sealed,and he began to feel all the elements slowly draining him away. It was so slow...But soon it will be over. He smiled to himself (mentally,because in reality,he couldn't move a muscle) and once again revised the plan in his head. He would go better if he had an ally that was already in Soul Society,but that was impossible. Inoue Orihime was his trump card. Her powers combined with the second Hogyoku can bring all his powers back.

Now,he will truly be an emperor of his new world. The moment was near,he knew. Even though he was closed here,blinded and powerless he still felt the time passing. Every minute,hour,day... And now,he will have his revenge,planned from beginning...nice and slow. It's a dish best eaten cold,after all. And this dish had two years to cool down. Now,he's ready to taste the freedom.

. . .

This was Ichigo's worst trip to Soul Society by far. After Urahara jumped with suddenly sending Grimmjow and Hira to Soul Society with him and Orihime (Yoruichi went a day before them),his day just kept getting worse. _Maybe he really changed,_he though but quickly discarded the idea. The one who almost killed Orihime,now so eager on saving her? But,he never said that,so it wouldn't be good to let him too near. And Hira? She also knew Orihime on some basis,but that wasn't anything positive from what she told them. But she seemed willing to prove that she will help,in exchange for forgiveness. Still,she was suspicious. And Orihime? She was quiet almost the whole time. Things really weren't too good for her. Deep inside him,Ichigo felt the fear creeping in. But he will not let her die. Not this time,not anytime. He could feel they were almost there. _I wonder who'll meet us when we arrive._ Of course,there will probably be Renji and Rukia. And what's with them? When he last saw them few months ago,they were acting all weird and stuff. _Whatever..._His train of thoughts was suddenly stopped with Hira's question: „Are we close?" „Yeah.",he said. „I wonder what'll they do to us",she said with a weirdly indifferent voice. „What do you mean?" Ichigo asked,a bit surprised. „We're arrancars,or should I say hollows. Soul Society's supposed to fight us,not cooperate.",she said with a bit of emotion. „If you won't cooperate,then there'll be trouble. But you have some knowledge,right? And if you were the enemies,you wouldn't be going here.",Ichigo said,partially honest. „I guess you're right.",Hira said and continued running without talking any further. Both her and Grimmow had a talk with Urahara last night,and afterwards he sent them to Soul Society as well. _Maybe he wants to test our loyalty?_ Hira was wondering. Quickly removing the hood that fell over her eyes,she looked at Grimmjow. They were given this cloaks and some black clothes,slightly different from their Arrancar uniforms. _When are we going to be there,_she though while Ichigo suddenly stopped running. There was something like a dark purple,almost black doors in front of them. „We're here."Ichigo said and turned around to Grimmjow and Hira: „Be careful." ,he warned them. Hira nodded, while Grimmjow let out a single _Tch,_slightly irritating Ichigo. The door started to open and he could hear voices from the other side. A blinding light shined upon them as doors completely opened,revealing Soul Society. _Finally,we're here,_Orihime though,smiling for the first time that day.

. . .

Renji and Rukia were nervously waiting by Byakuya Kuchiki's and Shinji Hirako's side for Ichigo and Orihime to appear. From the news,they also saw two more people coming,but they weren't informed who that was. Normally,Rukia would be happy,because after seeing her friends from the living world,she had many exciting news she wanted to share (especially to Orihime). Like her and Renji's new relationship. It's been only two moths,but she was excited to declare that to the people that meant the world to her. But now,after she got the report of the situation,was no time to chat. The situation wasn't good. Another war was coming near,and even though the enemy hasn't seemed to do anything,the stakes were big. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for Orihime. Finally recovering from her trauma and getting on with her life,and then this appears...And it was there from the start.

And how that must've impaled on Ichigo...that girl really became a center of his life. Those two affected deeply on each other. Life just isn't fair sometimes. _But that's why we fight_,she concluded as she saw the gates opening. She noticed Renji smiling a bit. As the gate completely opened,the ginger soul reaper and a girl with auburn hair walked out. Behind them,there were two people in long cloaks with hoods. They covered most of their faces,so all that she could see were a few messy strands of blue hair on the first person and a white chunk that stretched across his face to his chin. _Is that a...? _Her thoughs were confirmed as he pulled down his hood. Her eyes widened as she saw Grimmjow. Only thing different was his hair and a tiny scar right above the mask. The other one was a small girl a bit taller than her,with pale blonde hair. She was also and arrancar,but Rukia didn't know who she is. Renji had a similar reaction. _What is that bastard doing here?!_ He wondered.

For a few moments,they were all just standing there,staring. The silence was suddenly broken by the captain of the fifth squad,Shinji Hirako.

„Now that you finally came,we'll do some business. But first,Ichigo and Orihime,you can have a few hours to rest.",he coughted and then turned around to Grimmjow and Hira,looking at them with a weird look: „As for you two,I'm afraid I can't let you wonder around. Please don't take it seriously."

„Nah,no problem.", Grimmjow growled while looking away. Hira nodded and asked: „Then...what are you going to do with us?" The other captain,Byakuya Kuchiki,answered her: „The two of you will be placed in Squad Six barracks,where I shall take you myself. „Well then,now that we have that settled,I'll go. Ichigo,Orihime,be sure to stop by my squad's barracks at eight." Shinji said and left with a short greeting. „Aren't we going now?",Grimmjow asked Byakuya to which he just nodded and came closer to them. „This is a precaution",he said while binding their his and Hira's hands with a kido spell. They then left without any goodbye. Soon,the four friends were standing alone.

„Now what?" Ichigo asked after a few moments. „Now? Now we go have some fun!" Rukia happily said. „What are you saying guys?" Renji asked with a wide smile. Orihime smiled widely as always and replied: „Sure! Let's go!" The group slowly walked away from the meeting spot. „Renji,Rukia. Where are we going?" Ichigo asked. „There's a new place opened here,the Okiya's House. I heard that they have the best ramen! You're hungry,right?",Renji said and continued walking. Ichigo was walking while holding Orihime's hand. He noticed how Renji and Rukia are acting a bit unusual,and that kept bugging him for a while. Then,when he saw them shyly gripping each other's hand,the puzzles in his brain suddenly were put in place. And a magnitude of his cognition made him actually blush. „What's wrong,Ichigo?" Orihime asked innocently. „Look at them",Ichigo said and turned his gaze toward the couple in front of them „Aren't they acting weird?" he asked. Orihime pouted like she was in deep thinking for a second and then said: „Now that you say it,they are a bit...",then she suddenly grabbed her mouth with a hand and shrieked with a high voice. The sudden sound made Rukia and Renji turn around automatically with confused looks. Orihime blushed until she looked like a tomato. „So that's what you're saying...",she said with a confused voice. „What?" Renji asked. „Nothing",Ichigo sighted „Keep walking, _you two_." At his words,Renji narrowed his eyes in suspicion and turned back around with Rukia like nothing happened. „Those love birds...", Ichigo said sarcastically to Orihime. „Totally",she said with a smile while they arrived to the Okiya's House.

**Yay,Soul Society and RenRuki! I love those two together...they're sooo cute :3! So,update as usual,in two or three days,be sure to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is beyond short,I know! Actually,it was ment to be in the last chapter,but I put it here because I have an announcement to make! Please,read the author's note on the end of the chapter,ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
**

Chapter 11.5

The Okiya's house was a small place,right on the outskirts of Seiretei. It was pretty traditional with bamboo door,crimson drapes,sakura wallpapers,low tables and mats. The four of them sat by the small window,each one having a bowl of ramen in front of them. There was even some sake on the table,but so far no one tried to have some.

„So guys,what's been this few months?" Renji asked while grabbing some noodles with his chopsticks. „Not so much",Ichigo said. „What about you?"

„A few things,you could say.",Renji said. „Renji!" Rukia hissed warningly. Renji looked at her,confused,while Ichigo and Orihime barely supressed their laughs. The raven hair girl turned around to Ichigo: „What's funny?"

„Nothing. It's just nice to see how the two of you get along.",Ichigo said in a less laughable tone. Rukia seemed satisfied with the answer,so she curled back to her seat.

„Orihime,can I ask you a question?" Rukia said to Orihime.

„Sure,Rukia-san.",Orihime said in her cheerful voice.

„How can you stand this idiot?"

„Um...",Orihime blushed. „It's just that I've known him for a long time.",she said. When Rukia started to laugh,she suddenly understood what she said. „N-no,Rukia-san! It's not like..."

„Gee,thanks Orihime...",Ichigo said while smiling. „It's not...",Orihime tried to say once more,but gave up. Rukia stopped laughing soon and everything returned to 'normal'.

But it was too quiet. Everyone ate their food,but it was really weird. Orihime broke the ice with a seemingly innocent question: „So,Rukia,Renji,since when are you together?" The question caused Renji to almost choke with noodles and Rukia to turn red that was close to the colour of Renji's hair.

„Wh-what...?" Renji asked with a dry voice once he finally gulped the damn noodles. „You heard her.",Ichigo said. „When were you planning on telling us?" Rukia paled down a bit,saying with a more serious voice: „Well...we wanted to tell you,but I...we just though that now wasn't a good time..."

„Why?" Orihime asked curiously. „Nevermind",Rukia said trying to switch ,everyone played along so everything went fine. Now they were just chatting about Renji and Rukia,and everyday stuff here in Soul Society. The time passed quickly as they while they did,the sake bottle was getting a bit by bit emptier. As Renji offered to pour another glass for Ichigo,he just waved his head and said: „Sorry,later we have to meet with Shinji. By the way,what's the time?"

„It's half past six.",Rukia said. „We should go now,Ichigo.",Orihime said. Ichigo nodded and rose from the table along with everyone else. „It's been really nice seeing you again,Rukia-san,Renji-kun",Orihime said waving.

„Wait,we'll escort you!" Rukia said and pulled Renji with her. It was a nice afternoon. If at least the following evening wasn't about to bring even more chaos to their lives...

But that was the least of their worries as they went to the Squad 5 barracks.

**Okay,for the announcement: the story is going on a hiatus! It's just that I'm not getting too much reviews and activity and school is almost here... I'll take a break for two or three weeks. Don't worry,I'm sure that until then I'll have at least a chapter ready!**

**Once more,thanks for everyone who followed,favorited or reviewed Saving the Princess! Also thanks to anyone who chose to read it! My readers mean everything to me! **

**As I said,with this story on hiatus, I could publish a few shorter stories, maybe some with Fairy Tail (if you like Fairy Tail,you can also check my one-shot: **_**Natsu's impatience**_**)**

**All of you there,stay well,and we'll meet again with a new chapter! **

**The crazy choco-addict,**

**~starflow.22**


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time,no see! Yeah,I'm back! And this chapter might not be so long,but I think it's long enough(heh-heh). School is practically killing me,so the only time I'll be able to post new chapters is on weekends. And guess what? I'm going to learn Japanese (does the happy dance)!**

**Anyway,I can say that we got to the main part of the story. From now on,action is guaranteed. **

**This chapter is more about Ichigo and Orihime,but Hira and Grimmjow are about to pop out anytime soon. ;)**

**And yeah,warnings for OOC,grammar mistakes and anything else.**

**disclaimer: If I owned Bleach,Ichigo and Orihime would already have thirty babies XD**

Chapter 12

Ichigo was standing outside the Squad 12's test room. He and Orihime arrived to the fifth squad's captain,Shinji Hirako,about an hour ago. After talking to them,he took them to the Squad 12 barracks. At first,Ichigo was reluctant to let Orihime,especially when Mayuri's the craziest and most sadistic person he knew among the Gotei 13. But,when they arrived,he was more than releaved to see the Fourth squad's captain, Retsu Unohana,standing next to the grumpy Mayuri. The three captains then explained them their intentions and took Orihime to the test room. And now,all Ichigo could do was to wait. The plan was simple. They just needed to take a few reiatsu and blood samples to prove all that they knew. And then Orihime will train with him and Shinji in order to balance her new powers and to control her inner hollow. Mayuri mentioned some extracting theory,but it didn't sound too assuring.

He didn't hear any noise from the room at all. Maybe that's he let his guard down. But he could tell something went horribly wrong when the wall and the door in front of him where blown to smithereens...Piled up under the chunks of wall he could barely see the strong light that blasted through the room. Then,half of his vision went red. _Shit,_he thought as his vision became more blurry and dark. Only thing he tried to do was to get up. He didn't hear anything. He just had to see what happened.

. . .

„Inoue-san,will you please sit over there?" Retsu Unohana showed Orihime the chair in the middle of the room. She walked to it and sat down. The other two captains where also in the room. She wasn't afraid. It was just a couple of samples,that's all. And then,they would be able to help her,somehow. She was optimistic. But then,every moment or two,a dark and icy feeling reminded her exactly what her state was. What she'll have to overcome. The hollow. And she didn't spare her for a moment after what happened in her inner world.

„First,we'll take a blood sample. Please strech your hand" Unohana said and pinned the needle into her vein with incredible precision. Inoue frowned a bit- she didn't like needles. Luckily, Unohana was quick and Inoue instantly moved her arm. Unohana gave the sample to Mayuri who took it with a crazed look. Orihime was feeling uneasy,like she was some lab rat.

„Don't worry, Orihime-chan.",Shinji said, „Now we take some of your reishi. No big deal."

He then rolled a trolley on which was a suspicious item: it looked like some tiny, pointed vacuum cleaner. It also has a needle. _What's with the needles? You scared,Princess? _She heard her hollow's mocking voice. _Shut up,_she responded and bravely streched her hand. When she heard Shinji laughing,she slowly put it away,wondering what's the joke. „You don't to strech your hand. You just have to open your mouth.", the Fourth division captain said softly,and then sending a death glare to Shinji,who instantly got quiet.

Then,Orihime noticed that the needle was actually a tiny tube. _So,this really is a vacuum cleaner,_she though and spaced out for a moment.

The reishi collection was quite simple. She opened her mouth and the tube collected the reishi particles(1).

It didn't hurt at all. „Done. Now we're finished. The results of the test will be ready in a few days.",Unohana said with a smile and Orihime got up from the chair,releaved. „Where do we...",she started to say,but then a mindless scream broke through her head. More to her surprise,it came from her hollow. In the background she suddenly heard her Shun Shun Rikka. _**„Orihime! Help us!"**_ she heard them yelling. _What is going on? „Princess! It's too strong! Ican't...hold it anymore!"_ her hollow yelled and Orihime felt a wave of icy force buzzing through her. It was the Hogyoku!

Shinji noticed her standing there, with an utterly terrified look in her eyes. „Orihime-chan is everything..." he said when Orihime suddenly bent backwards,her hands tightly clutched.

„Hogyoku!" she brokenly gasped before her hair flew. All the captains present ran towards her ,shocked. She wasn't showing any changes in her reiatsu.

„_Hold on!" _she still heard her hollow. _What's happening_,she asked. _ „It just busted out of nowhere. You probably didn't know it,but it has a will,like us. And it will break out if we don't hold it."_

_Then what are we waiting for,_Orihime dived in deep concentration as she pushed with all her reiatsu force and willpower to stop the rampaging force. She was able to hold it up for a moment,when it started to minimize. _It's stopping!_ She though happily,but then a complete outburst of the energy iced her mind. Her body bent even more,in a way that's not possible for a human being. She was completely knocked out from the real world and thrown into the icy surrounding.

Meanwhile,all of the captains where pushed back along with the room and Ichigo outside. Orihime turned completely white,with silver hair that reached to her knees and whirled like it was in water. The creature had an indifferent face. It looked at its fist and clenched it. „Now it's time to complete my mission",it said in a both beautiful and terrifying voice and walked out of the ruins.

. . .

Ichigo barely got up,still fuzzy from the impact. Normally,he would be pissed off,but he wasn't able to notice any of the captains or Orihime,so he was worried to death. He felt like an idiot. If he was more persistent and was there,maybe he could do something. He made a few shaky steps before regaining his balance. „Ichigo..." he felt a grip on his ankle. „What the...Shinji?!" he muttered when he saw the captain. He had a cut above his eye that was bleeding wildly and many more bruises,not only on his face. His whole lower part of the body was under a pile of wall pieces,wood and glass. „Don't worry,I'll pull you out.",Ichigo said and began pulling him. „Stop.",Shinji said, „You must find Orihime. She's out of control." Ichigo was petrified. „How do you mean?" he asked,trying to control himself. „The Hogyoku overcame her. You must find her before she hurts anybody or if she gets hurt.",Shinji wasn't able to finish his sentence, Ichigo already disappeared using shunpo.

„I hope you won't be too late..." he though as he heard the distant steps of Squad four's paramedics.

In a moment,the squad's liutenant, Kotetsu Isane,was in front of him. „Hirako-taicho! What happened?" she asked while pulling him out. „Isane,use the Soaring Net of Heavens",he said, „And repeat everything I say to you to every squad captain and lieutenant. Seiretei's in danger."

. . .

Two of the Squad's officers stood outside of the barracks and looked into the starry sky. „It's boring.",one said. „Yeah,I wish we could actually do something.",the other one complied. They exchanged a few more words before they saw a radiating white person coming towards them. It was obvious that it didn't have friendly intentions. „Stay were you are!" they yelled while pulling out their zanpakutos. The figure stopped. It was a beautiful young woman with long hair. _What's with her reiatsu? It's so cold! _They though. As they stood there for a couple of moments,the figure asked them in a cold voice: „Muken. Where is it?" Officers shook in fear. Isn't Muken where that traitor Aizen is?

Suddenly they were smashed into the walls. „Muken." The girl repeated. The officers were scared to death,yet they didn't say anything. Instead,they charged to her with their swords released. „I don't think so."

They were slammed in the walls again. But this time,it wasn't the girl who did it. It was a young man with black hair and white mask leftover on his head. His emerald eyes flashed when he saw Orihime.

„Let's go."he said,pulled her and left using Sonido,leaving the two dead officers.

**Sooo what do you think? And just to explain a few things:**

**(1)-my theory XD**

**And the icy bastard Inoue is actually the Hogyoku,I think you got that XD. And Ulquiorra is back,yayy! And they're off to Muken,and guess who's there! *MEN!***

**Fun fact: Aizen's seiyuu,Sho Hayami,also voiced Ichiya from Fairy Tail! *MEEEEEEN!***

**Untill the next chapter, starflow.22**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys,I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! The school is really tormenting me and this chapter too! I think I rewrote it about three times,but I'm still not to happy,so I 'm also sorry for the crappy chapter. **

**Here,as promised,you'll get a peek at Hira and Grimmjow! I really love those two! **

**And about those two,write me in the reviews should I pair them or not. I'm not su sure either,but if the moment's right...why not?**

**Without any more prolonging,I give you the 13th chapter!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach)**

Chapter 13

„It's so boring",Grimmjow muffled while lying on his bed. Hira looked at him and said: „We're here and you're bored? You should be grateful for your life."

„Like I care about that",Grimmjow said and continued his staring contest with the ceiling.

Him and Hira were in one of the guest rooms in Squad Six barracks. They got food,clean clothes and a simple,but nice room. Hira sighed. She was wearing a black skirt that reached a few inches above her ankles and a black kimono top like the one the shinigami were wearing. She still had her boots and her normal hairstyle,with her hair falling freely to her waist. Her zanpaktou wasn't there: it was confiscated. It was the same with Grimmjow. He was wearing an outfit similar to the shinigami uniform.

They were here for hours. It was way beyond boring. They came here to fight,not to sit around!

„Still bored?" Hira asked Grimmjow when he growled and got up from the bed.

„What do you think?" he growled angrily.

For a few moments they were just standing there quietly when Grimmjow asked:

„There's something that's bothering me...I know nothing about you. Mind telling me since we're stuck here?"

„Huh?" Hira muffled. The question kind of left her surprised. But,Grimmjow was right. She saved his life. He saved hers. And now they were here,alone.

„Guess I could tell you down,this is gonna be a good one.",she said and Grimmjow sat down.

„Well...Before Aizen found me,I was a Vasto Lorde." „What?! Vasto Lorde?And you're only 37th?" Grimmjow said with a mix of surprise and shock.

„You see,the thing is that when he found I was badly injured.I got in a big fight. And after the fight I wasn't able to move for days. And you know what happens then. The reverse process.

After some time, fragments of my reiatsu started to reform,but before I could turn back to Adjucas, Aizen found me. But when I became arrancar,I wasn't strong enough. The process was too long to be reversed or neutralised."

Grimmjow was shocked. She,Vasto Lorde? And talking about everything so casually?

„What's wrong with you?" he asked before he could stop himself. She looked at him with a death glare. For a second Grimmjow was glad that she didn't have a zanpaktou.

„I though you'd ask that. After all,you are always looking for greater power,right?" Her comment was perfectly true. Grimmjow just kept quiet,approving it. „And what for? Can you protect anything? Fight for something?" Hira continued,anger growing in her voice with every sentence.

„I fight,because I can! Because I'm the king!" Grimmjow said in rage.

„Will you knock that off already?" Hira yelled. Grimmjow widened his eyes. A drop sparkled in a corner of her eye but she quickly turned around and wiped it off. „W-Whatever.",she said with a shaky voice and vanished in the bathroom in the next room with Sonido. Grimmjow could hear and see the door closing wit a loud bam. At first he was angry with her,but now he was endlessly confused. What did he say? _That's like we're..._he though and then quickly shook his head. _ She probably doesn't like to talk about herself. _

. . .

Hira looked at herself in the mirror. _Hira,you idiot! Why didi you do this? _She asked herself. She knew that she won't be able to tell him everything about her past. For now,only one person knew completely everything about her and she was dead. _Rosa..._from the corner of er eye a silent tear dropped. She also didn't tell him about her. Rosa Nergaja,her sister.

Backing herself against the wall and sitting,the memories flew quickly.

_Hueco Mundo. Screams of pain torn the peaceful background. „Hira!" She heardher sister. She was there,lying in a pool of blood. „R-Rosa...!" she brokenly stammered. Her whole body was paralysed as she stared in her sister's massacred body. Her blonde hair was matted with dark red blood. Her hand was still gripping her sword,while the other was completely torn. Hira ran to her. What could possibly do this to her? „A Vasto Lorde...When I tried to capture h-him...He fought me. He was..too strong" Rosa said and coughed out some blood that stained Hira's clothes and face. „Don't talk. You should save your energy..." Hira whispered. Rosa took a deep breath before continuing. „He can't be left to roam free. He must be an arrancar or else-... And yoou must serve Aizen-sama faithfully. You'll be protected..." Another cough. Hira's face was bloodied and red from her tears. „How will I recognise him once he's an arrancar?" she asked. „Black hair and e-emerald..."another cough,much longer than before. Rosa widened her eyes before whispering: „Take care,my sister." Hira widened her eyes in shock and disbelief._

_ Rosa's eyes closed and her face suddenly looked painless and peaceful,like she was asleep. „Rosa..wake up...Rosa!" Hira screamed in pain as she shook her sister's body in hope that she'll wake up. „Don't...leave me...Rosa..."she broke down and cried. At first quietly,while every sob was getting louder and louder. _

That was so long ago. But every time she remembered,Hira cried. Like now.

One short cry became longer as she remembered her younger sister. „I should've protected you..." Hira whispered between her cries. Her whole body was shivering as she moaned. She wasn't aware how loud she actually was untill she heard a knock on the door. She jumped from the door that slowly opened. Quickly wiping her face,she saw Grimmjow peaking in. „You okay?" he asked with a cautious voice. „I-Im fine.",she said. „You cried.",he said,looking at her. „I didn't!" she angrily said with her face going red. „I heard you." Her face petrified. „I also heard what you said." He came closer to her,putting his hand on her shoulder,looking her straight in the eyes. „I'm sorry." He said slowly,with a lot of effort. It was his first time apologizing to someone honestly. Hira looked at him. She was beyond surprised. She closed her eyes and quickly moved his hand. Grimmjow wasn't surprised. But what happened next shocked him. All of a sudden Hira's arms were around him,as she tightly hugged him,sobbing again.

„Thank you,Grimmjow.",she said and backed away,but smiling. „N-No problem. We're partners,right?" Grimmjow said with his usual voice. Hira happily nodded.

A sudden reiatsu flash caused them both to turn around in shock. It was awfully familiar...both of them. „It's him",Hira whispered anxiously,while Grimmjow rushed out of the room. „Wait!"Hira followed him with Sonido. They both almost collided with a certain red haired person. It was the lieutenant Renji Abarai. He looked at them and said: „So you felt it too? I was just coming to you."

„It's Ulquiorra! We must stop him!" Hira said hasty. „He has Inoue. She's overtaken by the Hogyoku. Hira,if you know a way to stop her,come with me."

„What about me?" Grimmjow asked. „You go after Ichigo. He'll need help."

Grimmjow smirked. „On my way", he said. A sudden reiatsu blast interrupted him. After that a Cero fired toward them. „Move!" Grimmjow pushed them away along with himself. The Cero destroyed almost the entire hall. A loud laugh was heard from the end of the hall. „I was told to find you",a tall figure came above the three of them, „but I wasn't told what to do _after_ I find you." Grimmjow immediately recognised the voice. „Long time no see,Nnoitra."

. . .

Two people flashed into the underground cell.

The first one was pinned to the floor because of the strong reiatsu enveloping the room,while the other one remained standing.

Inoue looked around . In the center of the room was a chair surrounded by nine circles of colorful light. In the chair was a person completely wrapped with black bandages,making it look like a mummy. „Do it.",she heard Ulquiorra saying,still held down by the strong force. She smirked. Then,she started to glow. It took a while for Ulquiorra to realize what she was doing. She was enveloping herself with reiatsu and mixing it with the surrounding one. She suddenly enveloped a large cloud around her right fist and compressing it into a sword of white light. She lifted it in the the air and pierced the first circle with it. The circle became white and vanished,along with eight other in an explosion that busted throught the ceiling. But all three of them were unharmed. After a minute,Ulquiorra got up and walked to the chair. He then took a few bandages from the person's face. It was Aizen. „He's unconscius." Ulquiorra said. „What now?"the woman asked. „Now we wait for him to wake up." Ulquiorra said. „What if they come?" she asked. „You take care of that. Inoue scoffed and sat on the floor,playing with her hair.

. . .

Both Orihime and her hollow were pinned down the ground in her inner world. „What is it doing?" the hollow growled while Inoue was terrified. They were stuck here for hours,without the slightest chance of getting away. After a few minutes,the pressure was gone,and they could move freely. „That chick's more troublesome than you",the hollow commented and smiled.

„We must stop her.", Inoue said. The hollow quickly replied: „Hey,hey,since when was it 'we'?"

„We're in the same boat,right? You'll help me,and then,maybe I could help you."

She laughed and said: „Yeah right,only if you give me your body."

The look on Orihime's face made her stop laughing. „Wait,you don't think seriously...?"

„Once the moment is right,we'll strike. If you don't fail me,I'll give you my body. But only if you promise that you won't hurt anyone."

The hollow smiled from ear to ear. „This is gonna be good,Princess."

**Fuuuuu,what am I doing? XD I hope you liked the ''action'' in this chapter,I tried to make it as good as I can! What else to say...Don't forget to review,I might as well update faster! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am with your weekly fresh chapter ^_^ ! First,I'm so sorry,but it's short again! I somehow feel better with a shorter chapters,it helps me to plan out the story progress and the speed. I hope that's okay with you! Also,I'd like you to point out my flaws and even some advice would be GREAT! And of course,review! (I might try to make the chapters longer ;)).**

**One more thing: I really tried to make the battle scene interesting! I'm not so sure about it,but hopefully,you'll like it! ;)**

**I don't own Bleach! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

„I guess I could say the same",Nnoitra smirked. Grimmjow,Hira and Renji quickly got up. „Who's gonna fight me?" he asked with a sadistic smile. He didn't change at all. Only thing that was different was that he wasn't wearing the eyepatch and a scar coming across his face and neck.

Grimmjow sighed. He turned to Hira and Renji: „You two go and stop that thing. I'll hold him for some time."

„Grimmjow!" Hira said,ready to protest,while Renji had a suspicious look on his face.

„You sure?" he asked. „Yeah,now beat it.",he said. Renji nodded and ran away with Hira.

„Grimmjow!" he heard her calling him. He turned around. „Promise me you won't die!" she said and ran away. _You think I could give up like that? _He smirked.

„You don't have a zanpaktou.",Nnoitra said,unamused. „How are ya gonna fight me?"

Grimmjow was in a bad position without a zanpaktou. Nnoitra started laughing. „Well,guess what? Today's your lucky day. Pray,Santa Teresa!" A yellowish aura encircled Nnoitra as he released his Resureccion. Grimmjow was just standing there, not planing to get away. This was his fight.

When the mist cleared,it revealed Nnoitra's resureccion. He was holding to a four scythes. „Catch",he said as he threw one to Grimmjow. He caught it without a problem. „What's the meaning of this?" he asked with disguist in his voice. „Now that you have a weapon,I can fight you and have some fun.",Nnoitra said and charged without a warning, swinging all three scythes at once.

Grimmjow quickly blocked them with a giant blade. „Not bad",Nnoitra smirked before waving once more,without effect. Grimmjow jumped and packed a kick into Nnnoitra's face. He staggered a few steps,while hitting Grimmjow with one of his blades. A shallow wound formed just above Grimmjow's hole, ripping the clothes and starting to bleed. He landed immediately and charged to Nnoitra who wasn't too affected with the kick. The weapon Grimmjow was using was weird to him. He was used to fighting with a sword,not this freaking thing.

Trying to swing it,he almost got Nnoitra,but he blocked it with all three blades. It was a dance of slashes,blocks and attacks. After some time,both him and Nnoitra were almost equal. The scythe was now easier to fight with. Once more,Grimmjow swung it violently,but without effect. Nnoitra blocked him with two blades. _Wait...two blades? Where is the..._ In a mere second,Grimmjow saw Nnoitra's victorius grin and scythe in his right hand,coming dangerously fast to his head.

. . .

In a moment,Grimmjow barely avoided the slash that would cost him his life. He got away with Sonido,moving behind Nnoitra and fired a dozen of Bala. The move that saved his life,also cost him his weapon,that was now thrown out of range.

„Too bad,my plan was pretty good.",Nnoitra said as the mist caused by the Bala cleared. He didn't look too hurt by them. „I gotta say,you're even weaker than before. Such a pity." Grimmjow was thinking about his strategies. He could gain an upper hand if he had his zanpaktou. Like this,he didn't have a chance. He had only one last plan. His mission was to slow him down. And he had a way.

„Well,I can't leave this unfinished,right?" Nnoitra said as he plunged to Grimmjow with the three scythes moving in each direction with a crazy speed. Grimmjow was avoiding each one of them. _Almost..._he thought. _NOW!_ With a swift move,he managed to stop two blades with his hand. H e had about three second before the third chops him into half.

Holding his hand he formed a black-blue Gran Rey Cero and fired it straight into Nnoitra,mostly his face and upper body. The explosion blasted almost the whole part of the bulding,leaving a gigantic gap. Luckily,Grimmjow wasn't caught in the explosion himself. But the pain of his flesh being sliced and torn by the last scythe moment before was very real. After the Cero vanished,he collapsed to the ground,his abdomen almost cut in half,bleeding wildly. He could see that Nnoitra wasn't in a good state,but he was alive.

_I hope Hira's managed to do something. Too bad I wasn't able to fulfill my promise..._He smiled a little bit,before everything vanished into darkness and the pain finally overcame him.

. . .

„Is this your zanpaktou?" Renji asked when they finally stopped running. He offered her a short sword,similar to wakizashi,with a dark green handle. „Yes",she said and took it. „Good. It's the only one I managed to take." Hira's face got pale. „Wait,Grimmjow..." „I was carrying both of the swords,but his dissapeared when that Nnoitra guy showed up",Renji said.

It was like a boulder has fallen on Hira's lungs. Her breathing got heavier and shallower. „He could be...dead",she said. „We must go back!" „Wait,we can't...",Renji started,but was silenced by an explosion. „What the hell...",he hissed as he saw the explosion coming from the direction of the Squad One barracks. The building crumbled into pieces.

. . .

Ichigo saw the explosion. More correct,he caused it.

He followed the reiatsu trail until he came to Squad Eight. There,he found two guards. One was dead,but another one was alive and awake. Soon,Squad Four came to aid him,and Ichigo continued his search for Orihime. But this time,he felt another reiatsu. One that was too familiar. Following the trails,he came to Squad One barracks. His mind quickly put the puzzle pieces together when he saw a white figure coming outside. He was paralysed. It was Inoue...but not the Inoue he knew.

„Orihime...Is that you?" he asked with a shocked look in his eyes. She smiled and said with a sweet voice: „I'm so happy you're here, _Kurosaki-kun"_ Her voice was ice,so cold. Ichigo felt like he was stabbed with a million swords when she said those words.

Drops of cold sweat formed on his forehead. He was scared many times before. But this was...unnatural. He barely strained himself so he wouldn't shiver.

„I don't like you.",she said before she plunged into attack,with reiatsu swirling around her hands. Ichigo quickly blocked her with Tensa Zangetsu,but she kicked him instead. The kick was so powerful that in the next second he was coughing blood. _I can't fight her,_he though as she punched him straight in the face. He staggered. „Pathetic! I wonder what that girl sees in you.",she continued,with a smirk on her face. „How...dare you!" Ichigo shouted as he charged.

„I hope you're looking this, you'll see this man die. And you will kill him."

,Hogyoku said as Inoue tried to hold her composure in the inner world. All of a sudden,she could see what was happening. Ichigo. He was trying to attack her.

Ichigo suddenly stopped. He saw Inoue's left eye coming back into her normal gray colour.

As he stopped,he felt a mighty punch right under his lungs. Next thing he saw was Inoue splattered with his blood. A terrified look in _her _eye. The sound of his bones shattering. As he was flying,he still had a grip on the sword.

It was now or never-he has to alert others. „Getsuga...TENSHOU!" he shouted with his last breath before he started to fall down on the ground. The Getsuga hit Squad One barracks,completely crushing them. The last thing he saw was Inoue's left eye tearing up,before becoming like it was before. Cold. That's how he felt before he hit the ground like a lifeless puppet.

. . .

A bright light shined into his eyes as he opened them. So much time passed since he last had his eyes opened.

„Aizen-sama.",he heard a voice. „Ulquiorra.",he said.

„If you can stand,we must go now.",Ulquiorra said,helping him get up. „I know. Where is she?" Aizen asked.

„The woman is outside,taking care of some intruder."

„Get her here. We must leave this place immediately.",Aizen said. „Yes,Aizen-sa...",Ulquiorra was cut off by a loud explosion sound. A few boulders fell from the ceiling. _What is happening? _

„Let's go.",he heard Aizen saying. „But what about the woman...",he said with a tiny amount of shock. „She's not the priority now.",Aizen said hastily.

„Yes,Aizen-sama.",Ulquiorra said and opened the Senkaimon. He and Aizen walked in it right before the whole building collapsed,along with Muken.

**So,how's that? I don't know how many chapter this story will have,but I have to say,from that lame first chapter,a lot of things happened! XD Write me your opinions,advices and questions,I'll be happy to respond!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pheew,long time no see! I have to say,life decided to make me really busy,so I didn't have any time to write my chapters :( Luckily,I had some time now,so I wrote this! Sorry if it feels kind of rushed! Anyway,this is some kind of the end of "the first arc" and this is about the half of the whole story! Or a third,not sure... So,the fight is over,and this is a more relaxed chapter than the previous ones. **

**I hope you'll like it! **

Chapter 15

A group of people gathered around the Squad One's ruins. They saw Kurosaki Ichigo lying on the ground,knocked out. Next to him,they saw Orihime Inoue standing. Four people were recognizable, the captains Sui Feng, Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake and the ex captain Yoruichi Shihoin. „She's just standing there",Sui Feng noted,looking rather nervous. „Maybe she's in shock that they left her?"Kyoraku wondered.

Ukitate noted his words and slightly shook his head. „Everyone quiet.",Yoruichi whispered and raised her palm,"When I give you a sign,we go with the plan."

_This is the only chance we have. Otherwise,both of them are as good as dead, _Yoruichi though and lowered her palm.

. . .

It all happened in a second. Orihime sensed the Hogyoku's sudden decrease in power,so she could feel what happened around her. Her body was sudddenly binded with possibly the strongest combination of Bakudo and Kido. An idea formed in her head. It was now or never. „Go!" she shouted to her hollow. She grinned and rushed along with Orihime. Even the Shun Shun Rikka were able to come out. They all joined forces and with a combined reiatsu tried to push away the Hogyoku.

Meanwhile,in the real world, an incredibly loud scream pierced the air.

The Hogyoku was completely binded. She could feel the reiatsu inside her pushing her away, and the barriers weakened her. The captains looked at her: she was getting sealed once more. And she was aware of that. Her skin color was slowly returning to a normal colour,and her hair was getting gradually darker and darker until it reached its usual auburn tone. One last scream was suddenly broken when her eyes went back gray.

Orihime was finally back. She felt something heavy around her body,and she was tired. She slowly closed her eyes and her head fell on the ground.

„We should get her and Kurosaki to Squad Four as soon as possible." Yoruichi said and grabbed Orihime as the barriers were released. Poor girl was completely pale,with a lot of bruises and cuts. Yoruichi shunpoed away. The rest of the captain looked at each other.

„So...Who's going to carry Ichigo?" Ukitake asked.

. . .

Everything was black...quiet...until „something" shook Grimmjow that he suddenly saw the stars. _If this is hell..._Grimmjow though and slowly opened his eyes. Surprisingly enough, the rooom he was in was white,and he was in a bed. That's how much he saw before a poof of blond hair shook him again.

„Hira,what the hell?! S-Stop that!" he said angrily,but Hira just sobbed: „I though you were dead! When we find you...you were just lying there,I though you were dead!"

Grimmjow sighed and pushed her away. „Seriously...I said I won't die,right?"

Hira smiled. Grimmjow chuckled lightly,but his smile quickly weakened as he saw Ichigo in the next bed looking at him with a weird look.

„Kurosaki? Heh,I knew you're going to get beat up",Grimmjow sneered,trying to defense himself.

„Well,you look pretty beat up as well.",Ichigo said,"Hira though you were dead. She was here the whole time."

Hira nervously chuckled and blushed slightly. Grimmjow looked at her with surprise and said: „I feel better already." Hira gulped. She looked really funny.

The blue haired man opened his mouth to said something else,but he was interrupted by two shinigami that entered the room. „Long time no see,Ichigo",Rukia said while Renji just smiled.

„Get up,you two.",Renji said „We're going for a walk." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stood up and looked at the sixth squad liutenant in a search for answers.

Hira only then noticed that Ichigo looked incredibly sad. It was clear in his eyes,and she could guess what was the reason. „We all need to see her.",Rukia said with a worried voice. Grimmjow quickly got the point. Something probably happened to Orihime.

They were all walking through Squad four's maze of corridors,until they reached the room on the end of some hall. The sign sbove the hall said _Reiatsu damage dealing-RDD._ When they came to the door,Rukia slowly said: „It would be best if you go first,Ichigo.",and opened the door.

. . .

When he got inside,the first thing was the sun that blinded him. Then he saw a bed and Orihime sitting in it,looking through the big window. „Orihime...",Ichigo felt relieved to see her well. He almost ran to the bed and pulled a chair. Orihime turned her head to him,looking at him with a puzzled look. „Hey...I'm so glad you're okay...",Ichigo said with love,and tried to pull her hand into his. But she suddenly moved,looking scared.

„Orihime...what's wrong?"

She looked at him with her beautiful gray eyes and slowly said the words that made his heart break into pieces:

„I'm sorry...Who are you?"

. . .

„She lost her memory? But how?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

He just shrugged,looking emotionless. He got out of the room a few moments ago,looking half dead. He just said that she lost her memories and slid into a chair like a ghost.

„Captain Unohana should be here any moment...I'm sure she'll know more.",Renji said,trying to comfort his best friend. He knew that Ichigo was desperate now,like he would be if something happened to Rukia. Grimmjow and Hira were just sitting there,puzzled.

„Maybe we should just make her company? I'm sure she'll remember.",Hira said. Rukia nodded. „Me and Hira will try to talk to her. Don't worry.",she said and went into the room.

„Hello,Orihime.",she said happily. The girl looked at her at first curiously,but then widened her eyes and said with a happy voice: „I know you!" Rukia felt relieved. But her happiness dissapeared when Orihime turned to Hira with a smile: „I really missed you."

Both of the girls were in shock: Orihime acted like she only remembered Hira.

„You...remember me?" Hira asked,trying to figure out Inoue's words. „Of course I do! We're sisters,right?" The question was left in the air. Hira felt like someone punched her in the stomach,hard. _Sisters..? What the hell is this?_

Rukia was shocked as well. Was this some kind of a set up? Did Aizen mess up with Orihime's memories. Or was it actually...all this time,the very people that presented themselves as their allies...

„Dance,Sode no Shirayuki."

Hira suddenly felt the icy blade under her throat. „What are you doing? Stop it!" Orihime yelled,trying to get up. Hira looked at Rukia with shock. She didn't think that it her fault? That she worked for Aizen the whole time? But it can't be...Grimmjow and she risked their lives to help them!

„R-Rukia..."

„Don't say my name. You have the right to remain silent." Rukia replied with disguist.

„But,I didn't...",a tear slided down Hira's cheek.

„Shut up!",the blade drew closer. „Stop your traps,Hollow!"

Hira was too scared to say a word. After all,she got caught in a web. And she had to deal with circumstances.

**I decided to this plot twist thing,you'll see why ;) And I hope it doesn't seem confusing,things will solve later :) And by the way,in the awating of Halloween (I hope I spelled it right) I decided to treat you with not one,but TWO fanfics: Halloween themed Fairy Tail and Bleach! I'm writing them now,so I should be able to update them on Thursday. Plus,I'll try to write another chapter until then. Yup,a lot of work -_- But fear not! **


End file.
